Sweet Blood
by chrisal
Summary: Roxas/Sora — Au: Su piel, su sangre, Roxas no planeaba estar en el mundo de las personas vivas, hasta que se encontró con él — Yaoi. Completo.
1. I: Pájaro

Escrito para la tabla de lunas y tinta bajo el tema:_ 'Pájaro'_

○ Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney y Square-enix

○ Shonen-ai/Yaoi -Roxas/Sora- hints Riku/Kairi

○ Angst/Romance -Vampirismo- UA

* * *

I

_… Él siempre estaba observando y miraba su mismo espejo._

_Los énfasis de sus cabellos en punta, castaños, cortos y sus ojos. Azules, intensos, profundos y que irradiaban inocencia. No importaba cuán lejos estuviese en realidad, siempre que podía iba a observarle. Se relamió los colmillos; la noche estaba fría y su propia piel más fría que el clima en sí, estaba pálida y con ligeras rasgaduras. Se colocó de cuclillas en el marco de la ventana, sus ojos nunca abandonaron al castaño._

_Sabía que el día en que fuese su cena, no estaba muy lejos y si no lo devoraba él, lo haría cualquiera de sus compañeros—podía sentir lástima por el chico si era Áxel quien lo tendría entre ceja y ceja; suspiró enarcando sus cejas en sus pestañas. Irónico. Los vampiros no sentían y él sin embargo, no dejaba de pensar en el chico que estaba frente a él como una conexión hacia la luz—solar o en otro término más poético y disgustante. Podía oler su sangre—virgen, su soledad, su inmadurez… Todo lo que era y lo que podía hacer. Roxas no supo cuando había comenzando este juego de 'espionaje'; es decir ¿Hace cuanto que observaba al chico?_

_Calculando—muy vagamente—entre su estatura y forma de ser, no debería pasar de los veintiuno. En momentos, no podía evitar mirarlo con envidia, por ser un ser humano, por poder estar bajo el rayo del sol sin quemarse, por tener una vida, por acordarse de su nombre-por un pequeño cuaderno-, de su familia y poder decir su edad. Contrario a él, que apenas sí recordaba su nombre, su edad, su familia… Sólo Dios sabe de sus orígenes. Lo único que recuerda—muy vagamente, era el hecho de que la noche que en que se iba a convertir en la 'cena' de Xemnas, Áxel había hablado con él… La sangre estaba en todos lados y el sonido de las ambulancias también, él estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, pero en ese entonces el chico de cabellos rojizos le había mordido el cuello, no en las tres capas de la piel, los colmillos habían perforado sólo dos._

_Y luego Áxel se había producido un rasguño en el brazo, no muy profundo pero el suficiente para que su propia sangre y sostener su cuello para beberla. Roxas se acordaba del miedo, de los dedos fríos del vampiro en su nuca y también el hecho de que le haya salvado de la vida. Su memoria sólo había registrado eso, de su pasado—de quién era, nada. Ahora, viendo cada noche al castaño sentado en la biblioteca, o simplemente tomando en la siesta en el jardín de la facultad, le hacía pensar en el 'blanco' vulnerable que resultaba, sin que éste lo tomara en cuenta si quiera. Seguro, la existencia de vampiros, para los humanos, no era más que un cuento mitológico y muy absurdo, quién se imaginaría que en pleno siglo XXI realmente quedaran algunos de ellos._

_Sea como fuera, Roxas sentía una conexión extraña con el humano 'raro'—no encontraba tampoco muchas formas de describirlo, él como criatura solitaria que era, muy pocas veces disfrutaba del contacto de otros-ya sean de su especie, o de la humana. Sin embargo, podía estar horas y horas—en plena madrugada, viéndolo, analizándolo y pidiendo mentalmente por contacto—cualquier tipo de contacto. No obstante, tenía en cuenta las posibilidades de que el castaño saliera espantado y, a la vez, alertar a sus propios compañeros. Hizo una mueca, ocultándose con una bufanda. Aunque Roxas no disfrutara mucho de los humanos, sí tenía a alguien con quién hablar, Olette que era igual de rara que el castaño en sí. Tal vez debería hablar con ella sobre lo que sentía—o cómo se sentía._

_… Roxas desapareció del árbol dándole el espacio al castaño._

-

-Hey, Roxas… ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Olette abriendo lentamente sus ojos y colocando su mano en la fría ventana; a esta hora ella estaba durmiendo, o estaría de no ser por la pequeña—o pequeñas, piedras que fueron lanzadas a su ventana- ¿Sabes que hora es?- cierto, los vampiros no dormían. Olette parpadeó y sus intensos ojos verdosos se clavaron en los distorsionados de Roxas- ¿Qué pasa?

El vampiro entró en la habitación, algo contrariado; él no confiaba en la humanos—a excepción de Olette, claro. Sin embargo, no podía hablar de su situación, con respecto al castaño, con Áxel éste se le reiría en la rostro y eso sería ocasionar una pelea. Por mucha estimación que sentía hacia el chico de cabellos de fuego, no podía simplemente ser abierto, sin tener en cuenta que éste podía ser un poco cerrado en cuanto a sus creencias. Los humanos eran cena y era inevitable pensar en ellos de esa manera.

-No, nada… Hum. ¿Estabas durmiendo?- interrogó sentándose en el mueble frente a la cama. Observando a su amiga con inseguridad, iperturbado/i y, por sobre todo, contradiciéndose a sí mismo. No sabía como iba a decirle a ella que el humano que pensaba que sería su comida, había logrado atraer su atención en… algo.

-Estaba- sonrió tapándose la boca con los dedos- Pero no creo que hayas venido para saber eso, Roxas.

Olette era una chica débil, su cuerpo era débil; aún así no dejaba de ser dulce y en cierta forma, su presencia lo reconfortaba. Arrugó los labios y apretó las mangas de la camisa blanca que tenía puesta.

-Hay… algo que me está molestando- miró el techo, la pared derecha y luego a ella- No sé, tal vez no sea nada malo.

-¿Qué es?

-Es… _alguien_- mordió su labio, sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas. ¡Él nunca se sonrojaba! Con la palma de su mano trató de remover ese color, frotando con mas fuerza sus mejillas- ¿Alguna vez haz visto a alguien que se parece a ti?

-No… creo- ella le sonrió, algo confundida, Olette hizo un amague de levantarse—cayendo nuevamente en la cama.

-Deberías tener cuidado- le habló agarrando sus brazos, Olette le sacó la lengua y se las rebuscó para volver a la cama-¿Dijeron algo… los…?

-¿Médicos? No, no mucho al menos. No creo volver a la escuela, pero no quiero pensar en eso. El semblante ensombrecido retomó color y sus pupilas volvieron a brillar con intensidad- Por cierto, Roxas, no me haz dicho quien es ella.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser una mujer? Además, no dije nada que me pudiera comprometer Olette- mordió su labio y observó fijamente lo próximo que pudiera decir—ella podía sacarlo de su error y poder decirle que _'No es nada en especial'_, pero no pasó nada de lo que había imaginado.

-O sea es un 'él'- puso sus manos en la boca y sonrió- No puedo creer que estés enamorado y hayas esperado a último momento a decírmelo- movió sus labios haciendo una mueca.

-¡No estoy enamorado! Además, es un chico…

-¿Y…?

Roxas resolvió mentalmente que la conversación con Olette no iba a llegar a ningún lado, no parecía _estar_ del todo conciente de la explicación que terminaba de dar. Eran dos chicos—sin tener en cuenta que él era un vampiro y el castaño un humano común y corriente. '_¿Castaño? Ni siquiera sé su nombre y Olette me habla de estar enamorado'_pensó mientras colocaba su gorra.

-Olette tengo que irme, ya esta por amanecer- avisó mientras sus intensos ojos se clavaban en el horizonte.

-Claro, no te preocupes te ayudaré con _él_ primero tendría que averiguar quien es.

Roxas revoleó los ojos; él nunca diría quien era, es decir, era degradante ya de por sí sentirse así por su cena, como para encima pensar en la diminuta posibilidad que él se sienta atraído por el castaño—tonterías.

-Aa- asintió sin prestarle atención al asunto y saludando con su mano, recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa y un saludo de Olette. ¿En verdad le llamaba la atención hasta tal punto? En todo caso, tendría que sentirse mal, su mundo era distinto del suyo. Una criatura nocturna nunca podría afianzar lazos con alguien en que su vida giraba en torno a la luz; suspiró, a veces quería tener la libertad de poder sentir y estar conforme a lo que él deseaba, ser _libre_ como los pájaros que escuchaba antes de sumirse en su oscuridad.

-

-


	2. II: Peluche

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de KHII me pertenece, son propiedad de Square-enix y Disney

Escrito para la tabla de lunas y tinta de la comunidad livejournal bajo el tema: 'Peluche'

* * *

II

Sora se revolvió en las sábanas, no se tendría que haber quedado hasta tan tarde en las afueras de la universidad. Apagó el reloj despertador, hoy tenía 'astronomía', 'ciencia' y 'álgebra'. Normalmente repudiaba el hecho de levantarse a las diez de la mañana—su característica principal no era precisamente ser madrugador, ni mucho menos por voluntad propia. Claro, su compañero de dormitorio había pasado la noche con su novia y era algo creíble que todavía no haya vuelto. Sora se acomodó los cabellos con una sola mano, revolviéndolos y haciendo cualquier cosa, menos peinarlos.

Tras lavarse los dientes y despabilarse, Sora pensó en lo que le había dicho Riku dos días antes; tal vez tenía razón, debía buscar una pareja, era aburrido a veces estar solo, mirar a su alrededor y descubrir que todos tenían a alguien con quien matar el tiempo. El problema no pasaba por buscar a alguien, su problema era decir abiertamente que su preferencia eran los de su mismo sexo, no porque a él le molestara admitirlo, sino que Riku se lo había recomendado para evitar burlas o peleas. No era fácil ser uno mismo y convivir en un edificio en dónde se estaba lejos de casa.

No demoró en escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse y que los pasos de su compañero de habitación llegaran hasta la cocina, dónde estaba él.

-Buenos días ¿no?- provocó Riku en tanto se sentaba frente a él.

-Buenos días- sonrió y bostezó- ¿Cómo esta Kairi?- era inevitable que no preguntara, es decir, ellos tres eran amigos desde que podía recordar y el hecho de que no haya elegido la misma carrera universitaria, había hecho que ella se quedara en Twiling town- ¿Esta bien?

-Claro, como querías que esté. No te olvides que está conmigo, Sora- la sonrisa arrogante de Riku hizo que el castaño arrugara sus labios en una mueca- Por cierto, pusimos un aviso en internet- agarró una manzana de la mesa.

-¿Aviso?- Sora parpadeó- ¿De qué? ¿Van a vivir juntos?- la manzana fue a parar a la cabeza de Sora- Auch… ¿Eso por qué fue?

-Ni siquiera terminamos de estudiar- se cruzó de brazos y clavó sus ojos celestes en los azules- De 'se busca pareja' ¿Haz oído algo de eso?

-…No, Para qué querrías una pareja, si tienes a Kairi, Riku?- interrogó sin tener muy en claro a qué se refería el más alto. Parpadeando, moviendo sus manos bajo la mesa.

-No es para mí- sonrió con algo con crueldad, levantándose y clavando sus ojos en la simple ventana del departamento- Es para ti.

-

Sora miró sus manos mientras iba en camino a la facultad—haber atado a Riku en la silla le había costado, sobre todo considerando estatura y fuerza. Él no necesitaba una pareja, que estupidez, tal vez sí se sentía un poco solo—cuando mataba el tiempo, pero no estaba desesperado, aparte de que esas cosas por internet sólo resultaban frías. Encontrarse con un desconocido y conversar como sí en verdad tuviera algo en común. Sora sabía que esas relaciones sólo funcionaban una de cien y eso terminaba por molestarle.

Bueno, al menos ya encontraría el sitio web y borraría todo lo referente a ello. Detuvo sus pasos abruptamente al ver un rostro desconocido, pálido – tan pálido que le dio la impresión de estar frente a un muerto. Entreabrió sus labios ligeramente y clavó sus ojos en la nueva cara; era inevitable que no llamara su atención por la forma en que estaba vestido—oscuro y, en pleno verano, con una gorra. Parpadeó y se acercó a él, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-Hey… uhm ¿Eres nuevo?

Sora pudo apreciar unos ojos iguales a los suyos, solo que más opacos—sin embargo, la belleza e intensidad continuaba intactas. El sujeto apretó la patineta entre sus dedos y la fijó en su cintura. Por dónde lo viera, la piel estaba cubierta y la poca que se podía apreciar- la de su rostro- era demasiado ipálida/i. Instinto o miedo, Sora retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

-Aa- asintió, sin sonreír, sin un gesto, pero eso bastó para que el castaño sintiera más confianza.

-Ya veo ¿Qué clases tienes? Me extraña que no te hayas perdido en un lugar tan grande- sonrió- Por cierto, me llamo Sora, Leonheart Sora- se presentó estirando su mano.

Los ojos del sujeto miraron su mano y luego a él, una ligera—demasiado simple—sonrisa asomó el rostro de él, eso bastó para que el castaño sonriera con más ganas. Sin embargo, cuando éste toco la piel de su mano—la de él estaba fría, demasiado fría. Parpadeó… no sabía que existieran personas con la temperatura corporal tan baja.

-Roxas- dijo simplemente dejando de tocar su mano- ¿Sabes dónde están las clases de 'astronomía'?

-Claro, yo tengo la misma ahora. ¡A las cuales estamos llegando tarde!-le tomó la mano en un impulso, acostumbrándose al tacto frío y llevándose a Roxas con él. Se detuvo cuando creyó haber oído caerse algo, bajó los ojos azulados al suelo dónde estaba de cuclillas el rubio tomando entre sus manos un peluche.

El peluche no se podía decir que estuviese nuevo—contrario de ello, parecía tener años de existencia, Sora parpadeó y se acercó al muchacho, no retiró la vista del peluche en todo el tiempo.

-Creí que se nos hacía tarde.

-Ah, claro, lo siento- se excusó, mirando cómo Roxas caminaba enfrente suyo…

…El chico en cuestión era algo escalofriante.

-


	3. III: Teféfono

**Escrito:** para la tabla de lunasytinta de la comunidad de livejournal bajo el tema: #011 'Teléfono'

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney y Square-enix

**A/N: **Muchas gracias por los reviews, no me esperaba ninguno, así que me puso contenta haberlos recibido, muchas gracias --hugs all--

* * *

III

El paño estaba húmedo, cubriendo ligeras cicatrices que el sol le había dejado en la piel. Roxas suspiró, no le dolía; hacía tiempo que había dejado de sentir cosas tan triviales cómo podía resultar una marca—quemaduras, cualquier cosa que pudiese infringirle daño. Su miedo era que el resto de _ellos_ se diese cuenta que había participado en la vida humana. Axel quizá podría entenderlo, pero le era difícil hablar con él. El chico de cabellos rojizos pocas veces hablaba enserio… Aunque sí debía reconocer que resultaba reconfortante su sola presencia.

Suspiró nuevamente cayendo en la amplia cama, aún con el trapo humedecido en su mejilla derecha, sabía que mañana ya no quedarían marcas y la piel se vería intacta, después de todo él ya había muerto hace tiempo—un tiempo del cual no podía dar una fecha exacta. Estaba totalmente mal jugar en el mundo de los ivivos/i más, cuando todo era por un chiquillo. _Sora_; aún podía ver con exactitud a Olette pidiéndole—presionándolo—cuando vio la foto en internet. Ni él podía creerlo cuando lo había visto. Claro, había sido una locura, pero Sora había actuado tal cual olía, de manera calma y en cierta forma, el hablar y estar con él, le hacía sentir que estaba vivo…

-

_-Ehy, Roxas, sentémonos aquí- el castaño señaló unos bancos arrinconados en la ventana, él sólo vio perplejo cómo la luz del sol daba directo en sus rostros y no tuvo más remedio que echarse para atrás, maldiciendo el hecho de haber aceptado la propuesta de Olette- ¿Qué pasa?_

_-Lo siento, prefiero ir a la otra esquina- lo tan susurrante que apenas se sintió en el bullicio de los demás alumnos ingresando en la sala._

_-Está bien, cómo quieras… supongo- Sora se rascó la cabeza, sonriendo con pena- Nos vemos en el almuerzo entonces._

_Roxas miró los ojos llenos de una luz intensa y él mismo se sorprendió con lo próximo que sus labios estaban por decir…_

_-Claro, hasta entonces._

_Eso bastó para que el castaño sonriera._

_-_

_Tantos olores comenzaban a inundar sus sentidos. Movió sus dedos nerviosamente, sintiendo cómo sus colmillos querían salir de sus encías con insistencia. 'Auto control… ¿para qué rayos me explico eso Axel sin habérmelo hecho practicar?' pensó con frustración, sus dedos comenzaban a transpirar, su cuello… Roxas ya no sabía cómo sentarse. Estaba impaciente, tenía 'hambre' y su propia conciencia comenzaba a traicionarlo. Tapó sus fríos labios con la palma de su mano, al sentir que los colmillos ya comenzaban a dejarse ver—cualquiera podría verlos con la poca distancia que había entre los pupitres y… ¿Sora? Buscó con sus ojos ansiosos, los cristalinos de él; cómo había pensado: Sora lo estaba viendo._

_Una ceja alzada y un tinte de preocupación en el rostro del castaño le hizo saber que había visto su propia ansiedad. Una nota cayó en su cabeza al haber separado el contacto visual—aún con su mano cubriendo su propia boca… Abrió el papel con parsimonia, tratando de manejar sólo con una mano el mismo._

_'¿Estas bien?'_

_Roxas revoleó los ojos, él quería—necesitaba—sangre, era tan sencillo cómo eso. Miró la nota una vez más con pánico, la misma desesperación estaba llevándolo a explotar en el medio del salón. Antes que eso—antes que Sora descubriera quién era; optó por lo más sano tanto para él como para el castaño, salió del salón. Odió que los pasillos fuesen tan amplios. Corrió con la seguridad de estar ya lejos y que los olores se disiparan. Oyó, bastante atrás, los pasos de Sora—el sonido y la esencia del mismo, podía sentirla._

_-¿Qué pasó? ¿Algún problema?- el castaño se acercó agitado, casi igual que él, colocando su mano en la espalda del vampiro- Me asustaste…_

_-No, no pasa nada, sólo necesitaba aire._

_-Ha, no me extraña con toda esa ropa que tengas calor- Sora sonrió ruidosamente- ¿Quieres ir afuera?_

_-Sí… creo- la verdad, Roxas ya no estaba seguro de nada, estar en el sol no le haría nada bien._

_-¡Vamos!_

_-_

_Por suerte para él, los árboles abundaban en el jardín de la universidad y le fue sencillo ubicarse bajo la sombra de uno. Roxas suspiró, oyendo que la brisa, el sonido de las hojas caer y terminando por cerrar los ojos, su espalda cayó en el verdor de los pastos. Apenas sí recordaba la textura de los mismos, apenas sí recordaba los olores… todo era tan nuevo y—a la vez—ya conocido; sin embargo no le disgustaba lo que sentía y eso… era algo que le preocupaba._

_-Entonces…- el castaño comenzó a hablar, tirándose a su lado sólo que de una forma más descuidada- ¿De qué parte vienes?_

_-¿Eh?- Roxas parpadeó, no se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta—así como no se había esperado nada de lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días- De… alguna._

_-¿Alguna?- el castaño alzó una ceja y él sólo pudo maldecirse en su mente, comenzó a pensar algún lugar lejos de dónde habitaba normalmente- No tienes que decirme si no…_

_-De Twiling Town- contestó simplemente y ni siquiera sabía si la existencia de ese lugar era cierta o no._

_-¡¿En serio?! Mi mejor amiga vive ahí, sabes- sonrió se sentó para mirar al vampiro a los ojos- ¿De qué parte? Tal vez Kairi—_

_-Shh._

_Roxas tomó con velocidad el cuerpo del castaño y lo escondió con el suyo detrás del árbol, presionando con la palma de su mano los labios del mismo, había sentido con claridad la presencia de otros vampiros y—si pensaba con más cuidado—la sangre de Sora tenía un olor i'particular'/i; es decir, no todos los días se podía sentir o conocer a un virgen. Se asomó con algo de miedo, no podía distinguir si se trataba de alguno con sangre pura, o sólo convertido. Abrazó a Sora, apretando su espalda contra su pecho, mientras sus dedos se ocupaban de capturar cualquier sonido que éstos pudieran producir._

_Mientras podía sentir una gota de transpiración surcar desde su frente a su rostro, hasta la comisura de su boca. Sus ojos azulados proyectaron a Marluxia y a Demyx. '¿Qué hacen aquí?' De pronto él mismo se vio atraído por lo mismo que ellos, seguramente. Sangre y la del castaño para ser más preciso. Su respiración se agitaba ya a tal punto que podía impactar en la piel del cuello del castaño; tal blanco y suave, Roxas deslizó su pulgar, entreabriendo sus labios y dejando que sus colmillos nuevamente se mostraran, deseosos y ansiosos, faltaba tan poco…_

_-Tú ve por la derecha- escuchó, la voz dura de Demyx le hizo volver a la realidad… y preocuparse un poco más en lo que le podía ocurrir a Sora si ellos lo encontraban o, mismo, lo que le podría ocurrir a él si lo veían._

_-A éste ritmo seguro que escapó- Marluxia parecía molesto, estaba tan concentrado en los dos vampiros que apenas sí sintió el mordisco del castaño en su mano._

_(-¿¡Qué se supone que haces?!-) Sora le murmuró. ¿Por qué murmuraba? Tal vez se había percatado que él estaba vigilando a ellos- Y… ¿Quiénes son esos?_

_Sin embargo no recibió respuesta, en tanto Roxas sólo se preocupaba por pelear con sus demonios internos, en alguna parte de su cuerpo, Sora se había lastimado, la herida continuaba rayando en la sangre… se lamió los labios, pasando su lengua por la punta de sus colmillos, el azul de sus ojos se fue apagando irremediablemente, dejando sólo el rojo de las ansias, la piel desnuda de la nuca del castaño estaba a su disposición. Cubrió sus ojos, tratando de recurrir a todo su autocontrol posible—él sólo pudo observar cómo Sora lo miraba directamente…_

_-Tus ojos…- murmuró el castaño y Roxas cayó en el césped, no sabía hace cuantos días no se alimentaba correctamente y eso le producía la debilidad justa para su cuerpo, casi podía sentir sus músculos tentarse cuando la mano del castaño tocó su hombro._

_-Vete- le dijo entrecortadamente._

_-No… ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- los párpados de Sora se abrieron al ver los colmillos del mismo y sus propios labios se entreabrieron- No… puede ser…_

_El celular sonaba, Sora podía sentirlo vibrar en el interior del bolsillo de su pantalón sin embargo—su cuerpo y sentidos estaban fijos en el vampiro frente a él. En ese momento, el verlo como una presa indefensa, traumada, Roxas perdió el control de su cuerpo—de sus manos, deseos y actitud, la sonrisa cínica que delineó su rostro hizo que el castaño retrocediera, no temblaba—no podía oler miedo; sin embargo, no podía dejar de desearlo._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Sora?--¿Nunca habías visto a un vampiro?- se acercó lo suficiente para alzar con una mano sola su mentón y exponer completamente el rostro desnudo, paso su dedo índice por su oído, llegando hasta el inicio del cuello—olió con suavidad su cuello, viendo que el castaño aún no reaccionaba-Me gusta cuando no se mueven, sabes… puedo sentir tu miedo._

_No era él quién hablaba, no era él quien ahora estaba arrodillado frente a Sora—induciéndolo a qué hiciera lo que quisiera. Si Sora no reaccionaba pronto, lo más seguro era que terminara siendo su mascota—Sí, eso pasaba. Roxas pasó su lengua sobre la planicie suave del cuello del castaño, sintiendo ahora que éste se tensaba y el teléfono seguía sonando._

_-A-aléjate- murmuró pausadamente, el vampiro se incorporó del suelo para mirarlo a los ojos y ver: Sora no sonreía como en la mañana, Sora no le hablaba con la misma confianza que ésta mañana, Sora estaba asustado y se alejaba de él… Se alejaba…_

_Roxas se echó para atrás, aturdido y, ahora, quién veía con miedo era él y no su almuerzo. Retrocedió y se evaporo. _

-

Hundió su rostro en la almohada, lo único que había querido era acercarse al chico y ahora—era seguro que Sora no iba a querer verlo en lo que quedaba de su vida. Seguro, había olvidado que hacían Marluxia y Demyx en plena luz del día en las afueras de la mansión, había olvidado su compromiso con Olette—Dios, Roxas se sentía un juguete, si Sora no habría tenido la herida él de seguro hubiera podido manejar la situación y no irse.

-Roxas- llamó Naminé desde la puerta, el rubio pestaño, Naminé no solía pasar por la mansión—ella era una criatura solitaria y poco hablaba- No me dirás que ocurrió ¿verdad?

-No tengo porque hacerlo, o tal vez porque no sé lo que ocurrió- sonrió lastimeramente.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar, un poco. ¿Mañana irás de nuevo?- preguntó sonriendo y Roxas negó con la cabeza-Me lo suponía.

-Me gustaría que dejes de hacer eso- respondió, muchas veces podía sentirse desnudo frente a ella y no le gustaba ser un libro abierto.

Vio con claridad cómo el dedo femenino era cortado por una pequeña navaja y la sangre bordaba toda la longitud. Roxas se acercó a ella hundiendo sus labios en el dedo lastimado, cerrando sus ojos. Naminé y él eran buenos amigos, seguro era algo y con ello podría soportar otro día—pero, no era la sangre de Sora. Tal vez sí se sentía atraído hacia el castaño, de todas formas, saberlo ahora ya era un poco tarde.

-

-


	4. IV: Roca

**Escrito: **para la tabla de lunasytinta bajo el tema: 'Roca'

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KH no me pertenecen, son obra de Square-enix y Disney.

**A/N: **Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews -hugs- ahora quiero dejar avisado que, este fic seguramente contendrá yaoi en un futuro (significado japones para escenas sexuales) --De todas formas, los que no se sientan a gusto con ello pueden poner skip e igual, falta todavía. A lo mejor el fic se hace pesado y aburrido --lo siento-- pero no me gusta mucho exponer el tema de: 'amor a primera vista, nos besamos y listo' Así que me gustaría que haya cierta conexión entre Roxas y Sora antes de que... uh... bueno, eso xDU...

Gracias a los lectores anónimos tambien.

P.D.: Estoy buscando fics de Zack/Cloud, pero sin mucha suerte, hay demasiados fics en FFVII y yo quería saber si alguien podía recomendar alguno :( -eso sin contar mi escaces de tiempo para buscar- Por cierto, habrá un poco de Leon/Cloud yaynes

* * *

IV

_Demasiada sangre, demasiados gritos que perforaban sus tímpanos. Sora no había tenido oportunidad de reaccionar, sólo había visto con sus labios—pequeños—entreabiertos cómo sus padres se convertían en poco menos que piel. Succión, gemidos propagados en dolor y la mano delicada de su madre, cayendo entre los pastos de la noche. Él estaba temblando, mirando impactado cómo otra vida—lejos de su conocimiento—acababa con su familia, con su forma de vivir y le imponían miedo, dolor. _

_Su pecho dolía demasiado, inclusive le era difícil respirar entre tanto humo, nervios, miedo, dolor… Su espalda fue cayendo. Estaba conciente, pero no podía evitar la caída, iba a caer y esos monstruos iban a matarlo a igual que sus padres. No entendía, él siempre podía enfrentar sus problemas, él siempre podía gritar, defender lo que quería y—sin embargo, ahí estaba: paralizado por el miedo de lo desconocido. Mentira… ¿Verdad? Sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza, no quería saber que podría ocurrir después. _

_Dos brazos fuertes lo tomaron de los hombros, sosteniéndolo en el aire y haciendo que reposara en sus rodillas. Con algo de dificultad, entreabrió sus ojos, mirando a su hermano con el hombro lleno de sangre y la primera reacción de su cuerpo había sido abrazarse con fuerza a él—en ese entonces Sora sólo tenía nueve años, su hermano era mayor que él por cuatro años más. _

_-¡León!--¡Corre, vete de aquí- Sora podría haber pensado en él como en una especie de escudo o que al menos lo defendiera, pero no quería ver más la angustia que representaba que otro cuerpo—conocido, amado por él cayera en la propia oscuridad- ¡¿Qué haces?! Vete es peligroso- sólo pudo cubrirse su tobillo con sus manos, en vez de empujar a su hermano fuera del complejo. _

_-No, tú tendrías que haberte escondido- le reprochó León, su ceño fruncido y sus ojos muertos—opacos, fijos en los azulados y aterrorizados de Sora._

_-¡No voy a irme sin ti!_

_Fue entonces cuando la última palma sin vida cayó, Sora escrutó sus ojos y lloró—fuerza, impotencia, toda clase de sentimientos que pudiese enseñar publicablemente, espontáneos y no demoró en sentir la humedad de sus propias lágrimas—delineando fríamente sus mejillas y llegando a sus labios—eran secas y llenas de odio. Si el fuese más fuerte… los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, las botas negras y el saco negro, amplio hasta los tobillos fue lo único que pudo vislumbrar. _

_El pequeño abrió los ojos y podía sentir—a pesar del miedo inevitable—el odio hacia aquellas criaturas que le habían arrebatado a su familia. Pero, por supuesto, Sora aún era muy pequeño para poder pensar claramente en la situación._

"_¿Qué haremos con el niño? No es correcto que alguien sepa de nosotros."_

"_No."_

"_Pero, Cloud… es…"_

"_Pequeño y no haría nada."_

_El sólo escuchaba voces, miraba las capuchas negras—sin poder hacer nada, con su cuerpo temblante y los labios resecos. Una voz era fría como la noche en sí y la otra caprichosa. Su hermano, que hasta ese entonces estuvo cubriéndolo, lo fue empujando cada vez más, al punto de sentirse en el borde de rocas—a un paso de ir por el precipicio. Sora lo miró—una vez más, su voz no funcionaba, por más que quisiera emitir sonido no hablaba._

_-Sora, vete- otra voz fría y distante, ésta era la que pertenecía a Leon—tratando de alguna forma hacer que su conciencia no presenciara más de lo que había visto. _

_El pequeño trató de hablar una vez más._

_-No… no… me hagas esto, Leon…- las manos de Sora se aferraron con fuerza al abrigo del castaño- ¡No quiero estar solo!- exclamó de pronto, sin soltarlo unos momentos. Sin embargo, su hermano lo siguió empujando un poco más, un poco más y más hasta que al fin sus pies tocaron el borde del precipicio. Se aferró a su mochila y su el mayor dio un empujón más. _

_-Lo siento, Sora y cuídate- toco su frente y Sora cayo. Sin embargo él seguía en pleno territorio y se acercó a la cabeza de todos ellos- Esta vez fuiste lejos Cloud…_

_-Tú rompiste tu promesa. _

_-_

-Sora, Sora, Sora…

-¿Eh?- el castaño parpadeó confuso, mirando a Riku de reojo y sacando la mano de su cuello con rapidez- ¿Qué pasa Riku?

-Se esta derritiendo- señaló el helado que estaba en su mano y Sora sólo pudo sonrojarse al encontrarse completamente distraído- ¿En dónde éstas, de cualquier manera?

-Sólo… pensando.

Las ojeras de no haber dormido la noche anterior enmarcaban con profundidad sus rasgos; en toda la noche sólo había podido pensar en Roxas y en el pequeño encuentro que habían tenido. _Vampiros _quién pensaría que existieran; y que ese chico fuera uno de ellos, ni siquiera parecía adulto. No, si mal no había leído, ellos tenían más edad de la que aparentaban—rostros bellos, siluetas perfectas y los primeros en evocar la lujuria y hacer que el humano cayera en el pecado.

'_Me gusta cuando no se mueven, sabes… puedo sentir tu miedo'._

Y… había pensado en ello toda la noche, el cambio de actitud, el roce sensual, si hasta su voz había chocado sus sentidos. Se sonrojó, aún rozando con lentitud la misma zona que Roxas había tocado, lamido e hizo lo que quiso—sin embargo, también podía recordar el miedo. Mordió su labio y el azul intenso se apagó repentinamente. ¿Por qué no lo había mordido? O mejor aún, porqué él no se había movido o defendido…? – No tendría que pensar en ello, ya había pasado y si tenía suerte, lo más seguro era que no volviera a aparecer en su vida.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Sora?- ahora Riku sonaba molesto, se paró del pequeño tejado deteniéndose frente al castaño- Te ves cómo si hubieras pisado un cementerio.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendió frunciendo el entrecejo y mostrándose tan molesto como lo estaba su amigo en cuestión- En cualquier caso, ¡déjame en paz!

Riku suspiró y se apartó.

-Deberías madurar, Sora.

-Tal vez no quiera-… Dios, ahora se peleaba con su mejor amigo, Sora—arrepintiéndose al instante saltó a su par y lo detuvo del camino que el chico había tomado- Lo siento, Riku, no quise… es sólo que…

-¿Sólo qué? Sora, habla de una vez.

-Riku…- Sora comenzó a caminar volviendo a sentarse, no tenía pensado decir lo de Roxas… sería como una ¿traición? Arrugó sus labios en una mueca. ¡¿Por qué se preocupaba por eso?!- ¿Tú recuerdas a tus padres, verdad?

Su amigo sonrió de manera obvia.

-Sora, viven en el estado vecino. ¿Cómo no voy a recordarlos?

-El caso es que, yo… no recuerdo a los míos-suspiró y se acomodó en los ladrillos- Leon me dijo que ellos habían fallecido hace tiempo, pero yo no se nada de eso, como si tuviese sólo rocas en mi memoria ¿sabes? Ocultando la verdad y los recuerdos.

Y ese fue motivo suficiente para que Riku mantuviese su boca cerrada y Sora mantuviera la expresión taciturna en su rostro.

-

_No podía moverse y le pareció extraño que haya caído con vida de tanta altura. Sora se movió un poco para que un gemido de dolor saliera de su garganta en cuanto su tobillo había hecho un movimiento. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba sólo y sus ojos sólo veían rocas, la noche se hacía más profunda y tenebrosa; el castaño se abrazó a sí mismo, acurrucándose en un espacio pequeño de la cueva, empezando a llorar sonoramente—ciertamente estaba asustado aún y lo que había pasado hace unos momentos era tan reciente que apenas había podido procesarlo. _

_Una ventisca fría azotó su rostro y fue cuando sintió un amplio abrigo en su espalda, Sora miró al desconocido, fijándose que tenía el mismo abrigo que esas 'cosas'. _

_-¡No me toques!- el pequeño se mantuvo a la defensiva, corriéndose y tirándole el abrigo en la cara con fuerza- ¡Eres como ellos! Por tu culpa mamá y papá… y… ¡Leon!-- ¡¿Q-qué pasó con Leon?!_

_El sujeto sonrió de manera suave y le volvió a colocar el abrigo._

_-Me recuerdas a mí, cuando tenía tu edad… creo._

_-¡No quiero hablar contigo! _

-

Un día, dos días… Sora ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había girado su cuello en la facultad para buscar a Roxas entre los demás estudiantes—pero no, no estaba. Cómo si algo lo hubiese desplazado de esta pequeña parte del mundo. Volvió a mirar al frente emitiendo un sonoro suspiro en el trayecto. ¿Por qué lo esperaba? Negó con la cabeza, no lo estaba esperando, sólo estaba aburrido eso es todo y mientras el profesor estaba al frente, tratando de dar la clase, sus pensamientos y conciencia estaban lejos de allí.

No encontraba explicación a lo que había pasado hace unos días, no encontraba explicación el porque había estado analizando el porque había recordado a sus padres—y el porqué no recordaba el día que habían fallecido. Sus manos frotaron su rostro y sus ojos se perdieron en el paisaje de la ventana, parecía como si el destino le jugara una cruel broma—pensar en todo esto ahora y después de años que no lo mencionaba y todo después de que Roxas había entrado en su vida.

-

_-No quiero comer._

_Tres días y su tobillo aún no respondía y lo peor de todo, era que esa cosa se mantenía cerca de él—como si fuese una garrapata. La verdad era que, Sora sí tenía hambre, pero no iba a aceptar algo que viniera de sus manos. Su rostro estaba demasiado pálido, la noche y el ruido de la misma causaba cierto escalofrío. Miró de reojo al sujeto, en esos días tampoco había podido dormir—no con esa cosa a su lado y—preguntándose porque lo ayudaba… ¿Estaba ayudándolo?_

_-Deberías, ningún humano puede sobrevivir sin alimento. _

_-Tú tampoco comes…_

_-No necesito comer, al menos no comida sólida- le mostró los colmillos y Sora se hecho para atrás, mirando con asombro como las puntas de sus dientes se mostraban filosas ¿Así habían matado a sus padres?- Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada. Además, Cloud me mataría, en alguna forma. _

_-P-puedo… tocarlos. _

_Fue un momento de curiosidad, Sora siempre había sido curioso—las cosas que no entendía, las cosas que no sabía, lo nuevo, hasta lo más incomprensible atraía su atención. Ya no había odio en sus ojos, tal vez el tiempo que había pasado con el vampiro—a pesar de no hablar y su actitud distante, le habían hecho tomar cierta confianza. ¿Quién sabía? _

_-Claro…- el sujeto abrió su boca lo suficiente y el pequeño se acercó—sus ojos nunca dejaron esos colmillos—nunca dejaron lo nuevo que había visto. Su dedo índice delineó el colmillo, sintiéndolo más fuerte que cualquier otro diente y con una punta bastante fuerte._

_Sin dejar de tocarlo, no pudo evitar el seguir preguntando:_

_-¿Cómo se alimentan?_

_-Sangre, sangre humana- Sora se echó para atrás, horrorizado- Tranquilo, no es necesaria todos los días. _

_-¿De verdad?- el pequeño abrió sus ojos- Entonces usas esos colmillos… ¡Me gustaría tener unos!- hizo un puchero. _

_Con la curiosidad, venía la inocencia e ingenuidad—propia de la edad. Esa noche, Sora pudo dormir, Sora aceptó el abrigo y la comida, aceptó la compañía—sin embargo, las pesadillas era constantes, era despertarse en la madrugada con sollozos incomprensibles y desesperantes. _

_-Sora, Sora… despierta. _

_-¡Fue horrible!- abrazó al vampiro por la cintura y se aferró a su pecho con desesperación. Tal vez hubiese preferido que fuese el de Leon, pero por el momento era la única opción que tenía. Los dedos tocaron su frente y pudo sentir un escalofrío cuando lo tocaron- … Estas frío…- vio como el semblante opaco se oscurecía y tomo entre sus propias manos la mano de él. _

_-Estoy muerto, es imposible que haya algo de calor en mí, Sora- respondió, mirando como la herida del tobillo comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo. _

_El castaño emitió un gemido de dolor._

_-Duele…_

_Entonces, el vampiro rozó con sus labios la zona del tobillo—inclinándose un poco y succionando débilmente la sangre del pequeño. Sora miró avergonzando y con un tono carmín en sus mejillas, hasta que ahogó un gemido de dolor. De los labios del vampiro se extrajo un pequeño trozo de vidrio, no era muy grande, pero sí tenía el suficiente grosor para haber perforado cerca del hueso. _

_-Ahá, esto era lo que te dolía. No te preocupes mañana estarás mejor._

_-Gracias…- sin haberse recuperado completamente, cayó de vuelta somnoliento en los brazos de él. Toda la esencia en sí era fría, pero no dejaba de ser protectora- Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-Roxas. _

_-_

-Riku, ya te dije que no estoy de ánimo para salir hoy en la noche- respondió terminando de pasarse la toalla por los cabellos- Ah… ¿Kairi estará allí? Umh, no tengo ganas y tengo sueño. ¡No me grites puedo oírte!- retiró el auricular del teléfono- Esta bien, esta bien… en un rato estaré allí.

¿Quién era Olette de todas formas? Cayó en su cama, completamente rendido. ¡¿A quién se le ocurre hacer una fiesta en pleno invierno?! El castaño se acurrucó en el colchón, sintiendo sus párpados pesar—Noche tras noche, inclusive en el día, todo lo agotaba con facilidad. Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no puedo recordar?

-

_-El esta dormido ahora._

_-Aa… gracias por cuidarlo, aunque no te debo nada- contestó Leon fríamente tomando a su hermano en brazos y sonriéndole muy pequeñamente- Por cierto, quisiera pedirte algo._

_Roxas asintió arrugando sus labios. _

_-Quiero que le borres la memoria, sé que ustedes pueden hacerlo y Sora es muy pequeño para vivir con miedo- acomodó al pequeño en su espalda- ¿Puedes?_

_-Necesito un vínculo._

_-Esta bien por mí. En tanto no le hagas nada más y sabes a lo que me refiero, eh oído que los que no tienen sangre pura sólo convierten en mascotas a quienes muerden. _

_-Sabes mas de lo que esperaba- Roxas se acercó fríamente inclinando el cuello de Sora y mordiéndolo. No era algo profundo, sino lo suficiente para producir una pequeña rajadura en la piel… él no le haría daño. Bebió lo suficiente para poder manipular ese lado del cerebro del pequeño y poder ver él que tipos de recuerdos guardaba- Listo._

_-Gracias._

_-¿Va es estar bien así verdad?- preguntó dándole la espalda y mirando las rocas._

_-No te preocupes por él. _

_-_

_-_


	5. V: Muñeca

**Escrito **para la tabla de lunasytinta de la comunidad de livejournal bajo el tema: '_Muñeca'_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son obra de Square-enix y Nomura.

**A/N: **¡Volví! Después de los desastres ocurridos en mi PC –y la falta de inspiración—eh visto que en fandom hay más Roxas/Sora ¡Yay! Bueno, cómo siempre gracias por los reviews y las alertas y favoritos, me alegra saber que la historia tuvo esa aceptación.

* * *

V

_-Ya lo habíamos hablado. _

_Cloud dio un paso por el árbol, ocultando el rojo escarlata de sus ojos tras sus negros anteojos. Leon sabía que éste momento podría pasar. No podía culparlo, los vampiros no eran muy mencionados en éste siglo—algunos obviaban su existencia y el hecho de que su padre no aceptara una explicación razonable al dejar de investigar—de hurgar un territorio que no era de ellos. Leon entendía y trataba de proteger a su familia, su madre… Sora. _

_Acomodó sus cabellos, dividiéndolos entre sus firmes dedos y clavando sus pupilas azuladas en los escarlata—que aún bajo la oscuridad de los lentes, podía apreciarse el rojo de la sangre. ¿Qué harían científicos si se enteraran de la existencia de un muerto con vida? Los encerrarían en jaulas y tratarían de averiguar con toda la maquinaría del siglo XXI cómo respiraban, si tenían corazón… algo de vida en su sistema. _

_-Sólo un mes, en un mes lo convenzo- cruzó los brazos en su pecho y apoyó su espalda en el tronco del árbol, un suspiro salió de sus partidos labios—el frío seco del invierno conseguía arder la piel y la noche no ayudaba- ¿A no ser que tengas miedo, Cloud?- sonrió de manera retorcida, Leon no era agresivo, pero tampoco le temía y eso… debía dejarlo en claro. _

_-Un mes- murmuró, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras emitidas del castaño, ignorando el hecho de haber hablado- No voy a repetirlo._

_Pudo apreciar cómo de los labios partidos del vampiro se mostraron dos colmillos—no supo cómo interpretarlo, aunque el escalofrío que sintió en su espalda le recorrió todo el cuerpo—era algo evidente que era una forma de intimidarlo o, de decirle que hablaba en serio. Leon negó con la cabeza, dos de sus congelados dedos tocaron la piel de su frente y la delinearon. _

_Los encuentros con Cloud comenzaban a ser constantes, noche tras noche desde que lo había conocido. Nunca quiso averiguar nada privado de él, sería intimar un poco y sería pasar su límite también. Por ahora, Leon sólo deseaba con necesidad que su padre se olvidara todo lo referente a vampiros… aunque iba a resultar complicado siendo el científico que era. _

_-No vas a tener que repetirlo- el castaño oscuro frunció sus cejas y enjugó sus labios con la punta de su propia lengua. _

_Cloud no dijo nada más, sólo se digno a desaparecer entre los árboles, dándole un momento de reflexión. _

-

Lo primero que vislumbró al llegar había sido a Olette tratando de levantarse de la cama y fallando en el intento volviendo a caer. Roxas curvó sus labios en una sonrisa lastimera, viendo el cabello corto y femenino esparcido por la almohada. El ruido que provenía de la planta baja atrajo su atención. La casa siempre estaba vacía, los padres de Olette viajaban constantemente y el olor a humano que percibía era inmenso. Se incorporó del marco de la ventana mientras buscaba con sus manos la muñeca frágil de ella.

Los orbes verdosos se clavaron con alegría en los suyos.

-Sabía que vendrías- murmuró soñadora y dejando que Roxas la acomodara mejor en la cama- Por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste para llegar?

-Aproveché que Demyx y Cloud estaban en los alrededores del bosque- se rascó la cabeza sonriendo mediamente- Y tú… ¿Cómo estas?

Olette arrugó los labios, haciendo una mueca y terminando por suspirar con calma. Roxas sabía que ella era optimista, pero la vida se estaba apagando casi imperceptiblemente, con sólo mirar los rasgos cansados de su rostro, la fragilidad de su cuerpo… Negó con la cabeza, no debería pensar de esa manera.

-Sé lo que piensas, no tiene… nada de malo, Roxas- los ojos verdes se cristalizaron levemente, pero la sonrisa cálida no desaparecía- Aunque no deberías- sonrió tapándose con su mano derecha los labios.

-Olette…

-No debería estar entreteniéndote aquí, deberías bajar- sus labios hicieron una mueca ante el aire taciturno de él- ¡Roxas, baja ahora!

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya voy

Antes de irse por la puerta, le dio una mirada más de reojo. Ella volvía a sonreír de manera dulce. Muchas veces se había preguntado que haría cuando ella no estuviera—Roxas recuerda cuando la vio por primera en la ventana, sólo mirando la noche y él se había asomado de manera curiosa. Ella no tembló, ella no le tuvo miedo y con el paso del tiempo, había logrado encontrar una compañía para su soledad, al igual que Olette con él. Era parte de una familia que él mismo se había imaginado y anhelado.

Suspirando gravemente, bajó las escaleras, con ansiedad. Era raro que Olette estuviera ansiosa por algo—cualquier cosa y eso lograba despertar sus propias ansias.

—oOo—

-¡Hey!

El castaño llegó agitado, viendo a una amplia distancia la cabellera plateada de Riku en el interior de la casa; los ojos verdosos se clavaron en él y con un simple—no exagerado—movimiento de mano, lo llamó. Sora dejó de sostenerse las rodillas, para incorporarse y tratar de caminar sin flaquear—sin embargo, su energía volvió repentinamente al observar las hebras rojizas que estaban al lado de su amigo—Riku había mencionado que Kairi estaría, pero nunca creía que después de su ausencia tanto tiempo… realmente ella estaría aquí.

Los labios rosados y femeninos se delinearon en una sonrisa plena y ella fue la que terminó de correr a su encuentro, cruzando sus brazos en la nuca y Sora no pudo más que sonreír, respondiendo con la misma euforia. No estaba muy distinta de lo que la recordaba; sin embargo, algo distinto podía sentir—aunque Sora era demasiado distraído para percatarse de qué se podría tratarse.

-¡Kairi!- exclamó hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella- ¿Cómo estuviste? ¿Las cosas en Twiling? ¿La—

-Sora… una pregunta a la vez- sonrió separándose y mirándolo detenidamente- Entonces ¿Sigues tan vago cómo siempre?- una carcajada que brotó de ella, logró que el castaño se ruborizara mínimamente y sus labios sonrieran tímidamente.

-No es como antes, Kairi- asomó sus ojos entre tanta gente que había- ¿De quién es la casa apropósito? No recuerdo conocer a ninguna Olette o que Riku conozca- puso su dedo índice en su barbilla y con la otra mano acomodó los cabellos que cayeron en su frente.

-Es una amiga, cuando supo que venía me llamó y me invitó. Por cierto, Sora… ¿Cómo van tus cosas?

'_Genial, descubrí que los vampiros existen en el siglo XXI, los estudios siguen ahí… ¡No puedo decirle eso!'_

-Bien, supongo…- dijo simplemente, entre tantas personas y barullo, era difícil mantener una conversación plena.

-Vamos con Riku, está esperándonos allí…

Y ella terminó arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

-

Ahora entendía el porqué de la excitación de Olette—Mirando desde afuera de los cristales de la casa, Roxas pudo apreciar en su totalidad ver a Sora—siendo ahorcado por Riku, mientras la muchacha de cabellos rojizos sonreía al lado de ellos. Mordió con sus colmillos su labio inferior, mientras sentía que el azul opaco de sus ojos se perdía cada vez más en el rojo escarlata—Ya no sabía que pensar de ellos, casi ni recordaba el azul inicial que había tenido. Las manos de los amigos de Sora eran reales—podía sentir la calidez que sólo un humano tiene, en cambio él… estaba—su ganas y supervivencia—muerta cada día un poco más.

En las semanas que pasaron, Roxas no se había animado a probar el cuello de un humano—mejor aún, a alimentarse. Cada planicie que veía, o tocaba, podía ver en cuello del castaño, exponiéndose, con los ojos cerrados y eso sólo lo avergonzaba al saber tal estado de deseo. Se incorporó en el árbol, rozando con su mano cubierta por la simple tela negra del abrigo el tronco del árbol. Podía sentir la envidia hacia los amigos de Sora, sonriéndole, tocándolo y sintiéndose plenos.

Un dolor ya conocido y profundo se sintió en su pecho, Roxas no sabía con exactitud que le ocurría con ese chico; pero… había algo. No era normal, probablemente fuese sólo obsesión, aunque en cierta forma le recordaba mucho al pequeño que había cuidado el día en que los vampiros había matado a los padres de ese niño y los de su hermano—Sin embargo, dudaba que fuesen la misma persona, sólo tenían la misma esencia, sólo eso. Un ruido se oyó en la parte superior de la casa—en la terraza y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—oOo—

-Entonces, Kairi ¿qué estuviste haciendo sin nosotros?

-No creo que mucho, no te olvides que aún esta conmigo.

-Cállate, Riku- respondió sonriendo, golpeándolo con ligereza su hombro- Cosas, estudiar, trabajar y eso.

Sora escuchaba todo con atención, a pesar de estar un poco distraído. Las pisadas de sus amigos acompañaban las suyas, una a un lado y la otra en el otro. Alzó los ojos—sin motivo en especial, sólo para ver al vampiro parado en el árbol—su pecho con encogió en necesidad, no estaba viéndolo a él—la dirección que la barbilla marcaba estaba lejos de dónde él estaba. ¿Por qué le prestaba atención? Los párpados de Sora cayendo a la mitad, cómo si el viento de la noche lo calmara-enrollara—de repente, tuvo sueño y ya no tuvo conciencia de sus amigos—si estaban al lado de él o no—sólo sintió su cuerpo pesado y que la gravedad lo atraía hacia abajo.

_-_

_-Ya pasó el mes- el tono seco y frío de Cloud resonó entre los árboles, Leon se cruzó de brazos y tomo aire. _

_Era consciente de qué tiempo se esfumaba de a poco, tan lentamente, que él no entendía cómo su padre seguía constante en su investigación—por supuesto, él había participado en el inicio, en el desarrollo, pero ahora que estaba llegando a la parte final, había decidido que ambos olvidaran el asunto. Mirando de reojo, mientras las hebras castañas se elevaban en el viento, no tuvo conciencia cuando ya Strife estaba demasiado cerca de él. _

_La esencia del vampiro llegó hasta sus fosas nasales, era—también—consciente de la atracción hacia él. Y, con su acercamiento, debía suponer que no era el único. Si algo había aprendido en el tiempo que lo había conocido, era que Cloud era de pocas—pero firmes—_

_palabras. Esto estaba tan mal, caer en las redes pasionales de un vampiro, más de uno de sangre pura. _

_-Ya lo sé, veré si mañana termino con esto. _

_Se apartó, su lado racional y analítico no le permitía tener nada que ver con él—la conciencia siempre puede a la estupidez. Siempre—y, sin embargo, cuando las manos frías tomaron su rostro, rozando parte de su nuca y sus ojos se cerraron al sentir los pálidos labios sobre los suyos, la lengua impaciente enroscándose, llevándolo a los límites, empujando, dominando y los colmillos apretando la piel viva de su boca—Leon supo que la teoría no era tan cierta. O él era demasiado débil. _

_Intentar separar la ironía de querer algo toda la vida—y tenerlo en otro plano del que había pensado—era algo que él no estaba preparado a admitir. En ningún punto. Se separó jadeante ante lo que significó la urgencia del beso. Aún con la respiración escasa, él no pudo más que dar la espalda y esconderse de sí mismo. _

_-Sólo asegúrame, que pase lo que pase, Sora va a estar bien. _

_El vampiro se ajustó sus anteojos, el rojo escarlata ya era intenso y si Leon no se separaba, probablemente ya sería parte de ellos. Acomodó con su fría mano los cabellos rubios; no importaba cuanto lo razonara, él quería a Leon—y no de una forma sentimental cómo el juego de los humanos proponía. No de esa forma. _

_-Aa- asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, se sentía un poco ignorado, el hecho de pensar que podría tener el cuerpo desnudo del humano bajo el suyo—gélido y pasional—y él, sólo se preocupaba por su hermano. _

_Suponiendo que eran planos que él no podía entender, Cloud se marchó, no había mucho ya para decir—salvo que era evidente que eran distintos. Él podía vivir para él mismo, Leon aún tenía a otros a quien cuidar—y tal vez ese aspecto sobre protector, era lo que lo atraía del castaño oscuro. _

_-_

-¿Dónde… estoy?

Era una especie de ático, Sora despertó entumecido, parte de ello podría deberse al hecho de tener las muñecas atadas a un poste lo suficiente alto cómo para no poderse desatar con facilidad y sus piernas estaban estiradas en el suelo frío de la madera. Parpadeó con ligereza tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que lo atrapaba. No había aire y supuso que las ventanas estarían cerradas. Una vez sus pupilas se acostumbraron a la poca luz que se filtraba por las aberturas de dos simples ventanas, divisó dos cabelleras—una rubia y la otra más oscura.

El olor a humedad y encierro, lo marearon instantáneamente. Su cuello cayó mediamente, mientras su instinto trataba de estar alerta a esos dos. Un mechón cayó hasta su frente y Sora entreabrió los ojos, ahora más consciente, arrugó el entrecejo, mientras el de cabellera clara se acercaba a él.

-Es una lástima dañarte- sonrió tomando la punta del cabello entre sus dedos- Cloud no va a estar contento- dijo en un suspiro.

Sora frunció labios y cejas.

-No sé de que están hablando. Y, de cualquier forma ¡¿quién demonios es Cloud?! Y…- el aire se le acabo de los pulmones.

-No parece recordar nada, Marluxia, mejor dejémoslo y ya.

-No, nadie debería saber de nuestra existencia. No es seguro, pero Cloud no entiende, esta—

A este punto, el castaño poco y nada entendía—estaba siendo inducido por los dolores de cabeza y demás, mientras trataba de estar consciente en el lugar. Demasiados mareos, lo 

último que vio fue el hombro de Roxas—los olores del vampiro eran inconfundibles. Los labios se le resecaron antes de poder decir palabra algo. Los ojos de él ya no eran el azul oceánico que había visto antes, si bien antes eran opacos, ahora parecían muertos.

-¿Sora, estas bien?

-Creo…

Sus ojos se cerraron, quizá por la seguridad de saber que ese vampiro estaba con él, tomándolo de las muñecas y deshaciendo las ataduras—aún sin que hubiera un motivo válido para confiar en él. Sora creyó.

—oOo—


	6. VI: Pendiente

**Escrito **para la tabla de lunasytinta de la comunidad de livejournal bajo el tema: _'Pendiente'_

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son propiedad de square-enix y Nomura.

**A/N: **Antes de ayer -creo- subí el anterior capítulo. Sé que es un poco quizá apresurado, pero éste capítulo va dedicado a Misato Irving, que fue una lectora que me apoyo desde los comienzos de la historia y mañana ya empieza las clases. ¡Suerte en eso! Y espero que te guste el capítulo :)

**Advertencias: **Citrusy Cloud/Leon -¿Alguien opina que tendría que haber sido al revés xD? -Oh, por supuesto el raiting sube, no me gustaría que alguien que trata de obviar este tipo de genero entre confiado y luego se choque con insinuaciones.

En fin el cap... Espero que lo disfruten :)

* * *

VI

Ahora entendía el porqué Sora era el blanco de sus compañeros. Trepó al árbol más cercano con el cuerpo inerte del castaño colgando de su hombro—aún no entendía cómo podía ser el mismo chico que el había cuidado hace ya tantos años. Ahora todo lo que carecía de sentido, cobraba vida—comenzaban a tener cada color su gama correspondiente. Roxas suspiró—sonriendo—y cuando sus labios se curvaron, no se sintió tan muerto. Sabía que era imposible, aún así, realizar algo con Sora.

Ni siquiera sabía si los sentimientos del mismo eran recíprocos o no. El aroma de él llegó a sus sentidos, era fresco a vainillas—aún costaba creer que después de años de evadir la existencia, estuviera ahí: en su hombro, inconsciente, respirando en su cuello—Él había intentado apartarlo de su vida, desde que sabía que no lo iba a recordar. El destino era cruel y, a veces, creía en la posibilidad de haber nacido bajo el signo de una mala estrella.

Alguien a quién quería tener, a quién quería tocar con manos vivas, con pulso quizá—estaba ahí, más era inalcanzable. Sora siempre era su asunto pendiente. Siempre había sido un asunto pendiente y, ahora, al menos sabía el nombre del niño de aquel entonces… Era tan estúpido por haberse acercado. Apretó su labio inferior, sintiendo que el mismo se desgarraría con un poco de más fuerza. Le habían advertido, contados cuentos acerca de los que se acercaban a los humanos con otras intenciones.

Cloud, se había abierto una vez a explicarle—quizá sin detalle, quizá sin ser muy explícito, pero todos perecían: tanto el humano que se quería, cómo el vampiro. Cuando Roxas pensaba en ello, su pecho se retorcía en agonía—esto no le debería estar pasando. No a él que ya había pasado demasiado. El ruido que provino de un simple rayo, lo alertó de una posible tormenta. Genial, ahora sólo podía pensar dónde estaba la casa de Sora. Sin embargo, él no sabía.

_-¿P-puedo… tocarlos?_

No, el necesitaba esos recuerdos ahora, negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba un poco más. La declaración de Demyx ciertamente lo había desconcertado. Era normal que los vampiros trataran de cuidar su existencia—o no existencia—eran pocos y si eran encontrados por un humano, seguramente ya estarían extintos. Sonrió, ésta vez vacíamente-- ¿Quién le diría que Sora lo vería con los mismos ojos? Con la misma mirada que cuando era sólo un niño. Una gota de lluvia cayó en sus cabellos, casi tan fría cómo su cuerpo en sí y se detuvo un momento para cubrir el cuerpo del castaño con su abrigo.

Sacándoselo rápido, lo colocó sobre los hombros del mismo mientras trataba de cargarlo nuevamente, pero el cuerpo inconsciente se movió y murmuro:

-Hum… ¿Roxas?- interrogó con voz suave… ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado en aquel ático? Quizá lo suficiente para que sintiera sueño a la falta de oxígeno.

-Sí, Sora, ¿Dónde queda tu casa? A éste paso…

-¿Dónde estamos?- se incorporó en la espalda y movió una mano para taparse la cabeza, parpadeó al no sentir su cabello, sino el cuero de un abrigo, suspiró cansinamente, pero marcando una sonrisa- Aún… no puedo creerlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que un vampiro me este ayudando, o que los vampiros existan. No es algo que uno se entere todos los días ¿sabes?- terminó de decir, dejando su rostro en la espalda que lo estaba cargando- ¿Por qué?

Roxas no dejó de caminar, aún sin saber exactamente dónde ir. El agua ya cubría parte del empedrado y sus pies pisaban sobre charcos-- ¿Por qué? Tuvo ganas de reír ante la pregunta sin sujeto, había tantos porqué indefinidos y otros tan claros—cómo el hecho de ahora estar con el único humano con el que tenía un acercamiento—había tenido un acercamiento, parecía mentira, pero pisara donde pisara, su camino parecía sólo guiarlo hasta el castaño—¿Ironías, quizá?

-¿A cual de todos te refieres?-preguntó bajo, mientras los ojos escarlata—ante el olor humano y la sangre que sentía palpitar aún entre tanta ropa comenzaban a surcar lares que ya habían eran conocidos…

-¿Por qué… me ayudas? Quiero decir… ni siquiera me conoces.

Eso partió su corazón en dos partes, cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Debía mentir, Sora no entendería el porqué de sus actitudes, Sora nunca podría—ni debería—corresponder sus sentimientos. Sora estaba vivo, él estaba muerto.

-No lo sé- esa punzada- ¿Me vas a decir dónde vives?

-

_-Hn…_

_El cuerpo frío y ya muerto, cayó sobre el suyo—de manera silenciosa, casi imperceptible, pero Leon sintió el peso. Suspiró recuperando su respiración y retirando con su mano desnuda la transpiración de su frente—perder la frialdad de su persona, perder el control de su cuerpo—haber sido mordido… Sobre todo eso, empezar a ser uno de ellos. Viró su cuello, acomodándose en la almohada. _

_Algunas cosas no tenían un porqué, algunas cosas—cómo éstas—no tenían nada de coherente. ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a su familia? A su madre, padre y a Sora—quién no sabía nada al respecto—una vez le había preguntado: ¿A dónde iba siempre tan tarde?, otra vez si podía acompañarlo. Su estómago se presionó en la repulsión. No podía evitarlo, así cómo tampoco podía evitar los sentimientos que sentía hacia el vampiro que estaba a su lado. _

_Los dedos fríos tomaron su barbilla entre sus dedos, se movieron hacia sus labios. Cloud siempre había dicho que lo que le atraía de los humanos era la calidez de sus cuerpos—él ya no tenía esa calidez. Su cuerpo se entumecía y no era necesario mirarse en un espejo para ver sus ojos con pequeñas ojeras negras delineando desde el inicio hasta el final del párpado—no era necesario verse al espejo para sentirse frío, casi muerto. No. Él ya estaba muerto desde que inicio esto. _

_-Te recomiendo que te quedes con nosotros- musitó Cloud con las mismas expresiones serias, respirando sobre sus labios ya secos- No es seguro. _

_Leon sonrió de lado y antes de que los labios drenaran más los de él, se separó para levantarse, la hinchazón que tendría que haber estaba desapareciendo, así cómo las rajaduras que los colmillos habían hecho en su piel—en verdad, se sentía sucio. _

_-No creo que eso deba preocuparte, Cloud- respondió- Además, tengo cosas que hacer… _

_-_

Sora abrió la puerta del departamento que compartía con su amigo. Ya le había preguntado a Roxas, tanto cómo por Riku como por Kairi—y éste, sólo lo había confortado con un simple: Están… bien, no te preocupes por ellos. Ahora se sentía mejor que cuando había salido del 

ático y sus pulmones ya empezaban a recibir oxígeno. A pesar de ese pequeño rasgo de desconfianza que le generaba el vampiro frente suyo, no podía negar que la confianza era mayor que esa pequeñapunzada. Suspiró, mientras trataba de que sus labios no lo traicionaran, más significó más la aprensión.

-Puedes pasar si quieres, no creo que Riku venga en un buen rato.

-No es necesario si vas a sentir miedo- respondió con calma, mientras recibía el abrigo de parte de Sora, éste estaba muy cansado para discutir…

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Roxas?- sonrió, sin preguntarse porque lo hacía- Yo creo que es al revés- provocó sin dejar de sonreír.

La boca del vampiro se curvó medianamente y el castaño no pudo más que admirar de reojo, mientras la llave giraba, lo calma que lucía. No eran sonrisas llenas de vida, no eran esas sonrisas que reflejaran alegría, sino aquellas que expresaban paz, ver la piel de sus labios partidos sonriendo porqué él lo había hecho—o porque le había dado un símbolo de confianza, tener conciencia de ello logró que se ruborizara, mínimamente, pero sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas extenderse desde la piel de su cuello.

Contradiciéndose mentalmente, Sora entró en el departamento primero, tratando de caminar normalmente ya que su tobillo había empezado a doler repentinamente—a pesar de eso, él nunca supo dónde se había torcido el tobillo—o lo que había ocurrido con él realmente. Recordaba… haberle preguntado a su hermano y éste murmurar un simple: Cuando jugabas, deberías tener mas cuidado, Sora. Con esa pequeña reseña, él había quedado satisfecho, quizá no era para analizar tanto una torpeza.

Observó el aislamiento de Roxas, los ojos fijos en cada parte del ambiente—el perfil del mismo. El castaño se quedó en ese punto—la pequeña nariz curvada—ni muy masculina, ni femenina—Sora no supo como describirla exactamente, el extremo redondeando y el tabique un poco respingado, los labios violáceos y carnosos estaban partidos y su respiración casi podía oírse. Antes de sentir que los ojos de él se posaran en su persona, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de manera espontánea.

-¿Vas a entrar, o te vas a quedar mirando desde afuera?- interrogó, más para sacarse los ojos rojos de encima y de su propia insolencia al haber quedado mirándolo tanto tiempo.

-Sí, disculpa.

_-_

_-Se terminó, Cloud, ya no puedo mirar a mi familia de la misma forma- reconoció mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con el simple enredón de seda. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había profanado esa cama, las sábanas, la esencia de él en el interior de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, los rasgos de sangre que corrían—ahora por ambos cuellos—era primitivo y sensual. _

_-Sabía que algún día dirías eso- la voz ronca que salió de los labios de Cloud chocó con su nuca, sólo para notar que el vampiro estaba en ella, trazando con su lengua los restos de sangre que terminaba en sus hombros. Apretó los labios mientras trataba de atrapar el gemido lánguido en su garganta y, a su vez, que su cuerpo no se venciera ante los dígitos que comenzaban a tocar zonas exclusivas de su pecho. _

_-Creí haberte dicho que—_

_-Aa y lo entiendo- tapó con sus dedos los labios de Leon, mientras terminaba por recostarlo en el colchón- Luego, te dejaré ir, pero luego. _

_El castaño sólo dejo su boca abierta y se rindió a un simple beso. _

_-_

-Entonces, Roxas… ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Qué comen? ¿Duele cuando los colmillos salen de las encías?

Sora estaba lleno de preguntas, cómo si no pudiera oír y sentir la ansiedad en su voz. Era… todo lo mismo que antes; las mismas preguntas, cómo si alguien estuviera burlándose de él y repitiendo la cinta. Suspiró mientras sus pupilas vacías se perdían en la taza de chocolate que el castaño tenía entre sus dedos. Las manos de Sora, los dedos que se movían una y otra vez rozando la base, los costados. Mordió su labio mientras se preparaba emocionalmente para retroceder años de su existencia.

_-No puedo creer que no te acuerdes de él, Roxas, en serio… ¿es una broma?- Demyx no soporto la presión y se hecho a reír con libertad, mientras él estaba clavando sus ojos en Marluxia—el único que quizá podía darle una respuesta más seria. _

_-No sé de qué hablan, pero no quiero que se acerquen a Sora otra vez… _

_-No sólo somos nosotros, nadie esta de acuerdo en que el niño exista- Marluxia se acercó una vez al cuerpo dormido, mirando con recelo como el brazo de él se interponía entre él y el castaño, no pudo evitar el sonreír de lado- Ese niño es que quedó de la familia. _

_-¿Cómo?_

_Roxas ya había oído con anterioridad a los vampiros mencionar a la familia del pequeño que cuidó, 'la familia' y un montón de recuerdos abarcaron su mente—El pequeño inconsciente, el castaño repeliéndolo, él empezando a hablar, tocando sus colmillos y Leon—el amante del líder—llevárselo en brazos y pedirle que le manipule las memorias. Buscó, en el rostro del cuerpo adormilado que tenía en frente—rasgos parecidos, tratar de visualizar en su mente, la sonrisa del niño y la del mismo sonriendo a los veinte años. _

_-No… puede ser… _

_-Aa. Por eso, nadie está de acuerdo en que esté con vida, sabiendo tantas cosas de nosotros. _

_-El no recuerda nada, Marluxia;… es absurdo esto- cargó a Sora en su espalda mientras rompía la ventana, oyó, cómo última advertencia:_

_-No vengas a nosotros si el chiquillo te odia después. _

-¿Roxas?

-Ah… perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

El castaño frunció las cejas, cruzó los brazos—al dejar la taza, ahora fría, en la pequeña mesa ratona.

-Te hice una pregunta, pero esta bien por mí si no quieres contestarla- la sonrisa se formó en su rostro, Sora seguía igual que hace unos años—había madurado, en algunas cosas y en otras—cómo gestos o actitudes, eran las mimas- No sé que es gracioso.

-Oh no me rio de ti, es sólo que alguien a quien conocí tenía tus mismos gestos- una mueca quitó el resplandor de la risa, mientras se acercaba al castaño. Despacio, calmadamente.

-¿Eran cercanos? Es decir, tú y él…

-Sí, aunque… tomó un poco de tiempo…

Demasiado cerca, casi podía sentir el aliento del mismo llegar a sus pómulos y mejillas—el sonrojo que se iba acentuando—probablemente él mismo se iba a arrepentir luego de lo que pensaba hacer, pero los sentimientos fluían demasiado rápidos—eran constantes, demasiados desbocados y si lo pensaba, ya sabía el porqué. No había sido obsesión, cómo había creído al principio, no había sido sólo por admirar su sonrisa, cómo la posibilidad que había imaginado, tampoco por el hecho que fuese virgen… No, la verdad era que Roxas se había enamorado mucho antes de todo eso.

No importaba si él no recordaba mientras estuviera para hacerlo por los dos.

-Roxas… ¿qué—

-Sora, lo siento.

Fue lo que dijo antes de besarlo—sin calma, con ansias y probando cada parte que el otro le permitiera. Aún sin pensar en la posibilidad de ser simplemente empujado a n lado, los labios del castaño ahogaron una exclamación mientras su boca era devorada por el vampiro ante él. Livianos, rosados, los mordió ligeramente, recorrió con lengua cada espacio que Sora le permitiera. Sus manos frías anhelaron tener el rostro entre sus manos, como ahora… por años y antes de tomar conciencia de los colmillos, que el castaño comenzaba a responderle. Roxas se apartó. Dejando su boca cerrada y sus labios sobre los otros, no podía llegar a más. En cuanto las fragancias de alguien virgen e inocente lo surcaron, supo que si seguía, su instinto podría terminar con él y con lo que recién comenzaba—lo que nunca tendría que haber comenzado.

Tardó en realizar el hecho de que... Sora siempre había sido su asunto pendiente. Ahora sólo deseaba tener la calidez de su boca sobre la suya, de manera estable, de manera... como se había quedado ahora.

—oOo—


	7. VII: Raya

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son obra de Square-Enix y Nomura

**Escrito **para la tabla de lunas y tinta de la comunidad de livejournal bajo el tema: _'Raya'_

**A/N: **Ya, otro capítulo más y en tres o cuatro termina el fanfic xD –Las nuevas es que el primer fanfic yaoi largo que termino; eso me pone feliz ; ; Después de tantos fracasos es normal, creo. Las malas… es que voy a extrañarlo. Bueno, en fin, mil gracias a todos los que están leyendo y los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews –hugs— Ahm, agregué más Cloud/Leon y traté de profundizar un poco más la historia.

Después de que Nebyura lo aconsejó, no dudé agregar más. Es decir, el fandom en español necesita variedad y no hay Leon/Cloud o Cloud/Leon –sigh- Espero no haberlo… ahm, arruinado xD

* * *

**VII**

Pequeños rasgos oscuros y neblina se filtraron entre sus dedos, Sora supo que si abría los ojos, no se encontraría con él—quedándose estático, sentado, en el sillón dejó los labios cómo Roxas los había dejado—partidos y tratando de recuperar alguna porción de aliento. No recordaba con anterioridad lo hayan besado—y el haya respondido—con tanta necesidad. El vapor humeante que debería salir de su taza se fue apagando, mientras sus manos se sentían vacías. Era normal, no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar, de tocar, de nada. Sólo podía decir que estaba la sensación de él en sus labios.

Tras un lapso de silencio, el ruido de cigarras en una de las ventanas lo despertó de su letargo, sus pupilas oceánicas se dejaron ver tras sus pestañas y Sora no había estado equivocado, el vampiro había huido de él, había desaparecido de frente suyo cuando la ligera ráfaga de viento había chocado contra su rostro. _'¿Qué acaba de pasar?' _parpadeó, aún sin cerrar su boca _'¡Un muerto—o alguien muerto—acaba de besarme!' _en tanto trataba de recomponer los fragmentos de lo sucedido, la puerta de entrada se abría por segunda vez en la noche y el rostro de Riku estaba cada más cerca.

-No puedo creer que hayas estado aquí en todo el tiempo- suspiró, mientras veía que el castaño no le estaba prestando atención- ¿Estas escuchando, Sora?

No había respuesta, la risa de Kairi fue lo único que resonó en el ambiente. Acercándose con calma a ellos, terminó por sentarse frente a Riku. Observó los rasgos perdidos de Sora y los enfurecidos de su novio—Algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

-Déjalo Riku, al menos sabemos que está bien.

-Él lo sabía, no nosotros- otro suspiro de resignación salió de su boca, mientras veía que el castaño no estaba con ellos, al menos su mente-Estuvo así toda la semana y hoy sólo desapareció de la nada.

-No desapareció, nosotros despertamos y no lo vimos- replicó ella, acercándose a Sora y tomándole la mano. Kairi investigó preocupada cada espacio de piel disponible, buscando marcas o algo que le indujera a pensar que había estado en alguna situación.

Fue entonces cuando las largas pestañas femeninas notaron un hilo rojo escarlata caer desde el labio inferior del castaño; Sora pareció despertar de sus pensamientos—sólo para ver el entrecejo fruncido de Kairi y a Riku cruzado de brazos, ajeno a ellos. Sonrió algo apenado de su aislamiento, hasta que sintió el dedo de Kairi retirar algo de su boca.

-¿Cómo te lo hiciste, Sora?

Señaló con su dedo índice— manchado de sangre y eso bastó para atraer la atención de Riku y su desconcierto. Haciendo caso a los hechos, esa pequeña rajadura de su piel pudo haberla producido el colmillo de Roxas. Sintió el calor invadir su rostro, mientras su brazo derecho trataba de cubrirlo con mucho disimulo. No podía decirle a Kairi— menos a Riku, cómo había sucedido todo realmente.

Es decir, no podía explicar con palabras que había besado a un vampiro— o que lo hubiera besado uno, mejor dicho. Sacudiendo los cabellos en picos de su nuca, alegó con un gesto infantil primero, luego optó por explicar la situación con una vaga— y muy estúpida— explicación.

-Me mordí al caer hoy en la noche. Ehe- cruzó los brazos en su nuca, recostando su espalda en la silla- Tampoco es para tanto, Kairi…

-Sí, creo que tienes razón- ella se colocó la mano en la cintura- Primero desapareces, luego de horas buscándote, resultaba que estabas en la casa y no, no es para tanto.

-Claro, ya te decía- Sora estaba tan ensimismo, que obviamente no captó el sarcásmo de ella. Kairi sólo pudo suspirar.

-Iré a buscar una toalla, eso no quiere dejar de sangrar.

Tras los pasos de ella, los que habían quedado sólo Riku y él. Los ojos turquesa solo lo miraban detenidamente, analizándolo y esto sólo logró ponerlo más nervioso. El castaño no solía mentir, de hecho nunca había encontrado alguna necesidad de hacerlo, todo lo que estaba en su mente, y si había alguien a su lado, enseguida lo expresaba en palabras apresuradas y sin sentido— claro, de todas maneras, su mente era un desastre ya pasada la madrugada y con todos los sucesos que estas semanas se guardaron para él.

El chico de cabellos liliáceos cerró sus ojos y mordió ambos labios en el interior de su boca. Riku quizá era impulsivo, pero no era tonto como para darse cuenta que en esta situación, el castaño no le diría nada. No— quizá nunca le diría la verdad. Y eso, lo molestaba, a pesar de que había elegido no decir nada, sus gestos y muecas hablaban por él.

-¿Qué?

-

_Él nunca podría ser como 'él', Leon lo sabía y nunca había tratado de parecerse a Zack en ningún aspecto. Conforme pasaban los días, comenzaba a darse cuenta de sus errores, Cloud nunca lo vería como alguien a quién querer, quizá estaba lejos de ello. Su piel se había vuelto más pálida y sus gruesos labios ya no tenían el simple lila— no, su cuerpo cambiaba y no tomó tiempo. No se sentía más débil, ni mucho menos vulnerable— rasgos que sólo seres humanos tenían. _

_Suspiró, terminando de recorrer el lugar al que llamaría hogar el día de mañana. Seguro, ya no vería a su familia y sus días bajo el pleno sol estaban contados y desechados de planes futuros. Sus dedos fríos se colocaron en su mentón, tocando sus comisuras y descendiendo hasta su barbilla. Nuevamente, pensaba en lo que había significado el pequeño laberinto en el que se había introducido por opción propia. _

_No había otra forma de describirlo, no había otra salida tampoco. Y lo peor de su situación era el sentirse usado como se sentía. Ya no había luces que sus pupilas muertas pudieran ver, no había ya más el escuchar la sonrisa de Sora en la mañana, o el expulsarlo de su habitación, así como tampoco pasar tiempo con su padre. Se recostó en la vieja baranda del balcón interior. La casa era en su totalidad lúgubre y por mucho que tratara de imaginarse su nuevo 'hogar'… no lo conseguía y todo por algo que no significaba nada para Cloud. _

_-¿Aún no te acostumbras?- la voz resonó en el pasillo como un sonido hueco. Leon viró levemente su cuello para notar los cabellos rubios que se asomaban desde la habitación y luego todo el cuerpo de Strife. _

_Parecía que nadie tenía planes de dejarlo simplemente en paz. _

_-Aa…- asintió, terminando de incorporarse de la baranda sobre sus brazos y reposando sus manos en el diseño antiguo de una de las columnas- ¿Hace cuanto se construyó esto?_

_-No creo que sea importante- Cloud cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho— con un suspiro se acercó al castaño oscuro, tanteando la misma columna en la que estaba la mano del mismo- No deberías hacer tantas preguntas- sonrió de lado- es sólo una casa. _

_Las pestañas de Leon declinaron de sus ojos mínimamente. Claro, a Cloud no le importaban sus intereses, para qué molestarse— la única relación que tenían y compartían estaba en la cama… Strife no lo necesitaba para otra cosa. Los ojos azules de Cloud se clavaron en él y abrió sus labios para decir algo, pero… _

_-¡Yo, Cloud!- Axel saludó con un ligero movimiento de mano y brazo, los cabellos rojizos fueron acomodados en su espalda por el mismo e hizo una mueca- Ahm, sé que interrumpo y bla bla- hizo circular su muñeca derecha- pero hay alguien afuera._

_Cloud suspiró, frunciendo sus cejas y Leon se tensó significativamente. Era algo evidente de quién se trataba, sin embargo, cuando el castaño iba a dar un paso—_

_-Quédate aquí. _

_El brazo de Cloud delante de su pecho lo obligó a detener cualquier movimiento. _

_-Pero, quiero ir- delegó, corriendo el brazo de un solo manotón, sin embargo ahora a quién tenía en frente era a Axel y no a Cloud— él técnicamente se había evaporado en el aire. _

_-Lo siento, en serio- Axel reposó sus brazos a los costados de las barandas, una en cada costado, y eso bastó para retenerlo nuevamente. Leon ya estaba completamente cansado de la situación- No me mires así- se encogió de hombros y sus ojos verdosos se clavaron en los de Leon- Sé lo que sientes, pero lo que dice Cloud es lo que dice. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque él tiene 'sangre pura', tan simple como eso. _

—oOo—

Estaba exaltado y completamente aturdido, en sus labios aún estaba la pequeña estela de sangre del labio de Sora, él no había podido evitarlo— su instinto… y todo lo que conllevaba tenerlo lo habían reducido a eso. Se relamió con el revés de su lengua y saboreó la esencia del castaño— dulce e inocente; era algo evidente que tenía el mismo sabor de cuando era niño. Lo peor de todo… era que _no _se arrepentía. Todos sus dígitos muertos se habían sentido en el momento en que su boca tomó la del castaño.

Roxas lo recordaba y sentía aún, latente en la piel de sus labios. Los vampiros no sienten sin conciencia, los vampiros no pueden detenerse al quebrar una línea simple de la piel humana— no obstante, él parecía haber roto cada regla posible. Es que… Sora era mucho más y le tomó años darse cuenta. Lo único que necesitaba era hablar con alguien que pudiera comprenderlo; y con la partida repentina de Axel, la única que podía escucharlo era Olette.

Tras unas cuantas cuadras más, Roxas se cubrió sus cabellos rubios tras el simple cuero de la capucha. Vislumbró la pequeña ventana que se alzaba entre los demás edificios, la casa del centro y la pequeña ventana pertenecían a Olette. Abrió sus ojos y parpadeó al notar la pequeña luz hacer contraste con el vidrio. Ella nunca tenía la luz prendida, mucho menos a las seis de la mañana— al acercarse un poco más, notó que los 'invitados' ya habían dejado la casa, sólo quedaba el olor a humano en todas partes, desde los jardines hasta el pasillo del interior.

Una vez dentro— y contemplar el desastre, oyó sollozos provenientes de las escaleras de arriba. Eran llantos ahogados, cómo si quemaran en la garganta y salieran sin intención. Dos pasos, pudo distinguir por el sonido hueco uno femenino y otro masculino. Se escondió en el espacio del pasillo, sin dejar verse por aquellas personas que descendían a pasos precisos— el rostro de la mujer estaba escondido en el pecho masculino y sus delicados dedos apretaban el cuello del saco. Roxas pudo ver todo en detalle y asegurar que cargaban pesadumbre y desconsuelo.

Ellos murmuraron, pero él no les prestó atención. Subió las escaleras al ver que sólo lo veían las espaldas de ambos. Tenía una mala sensación recorrerlo como un escalofrío amplio por la espalda. Suspiro mientras su aliento no llegaba a sus pulmones. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo: Roxas tenía miedo.

-¿Olette?- murmuró bajo, acercándose hasta ella.

No escuchó la sangre circular por las venas, no sintió olor alguno… a vida. Roxas inhaló profundo, era imposible que ella lo hubiera dejado también. Se sentó en el suelo, la poca vida que había en sus ojos se terminó por apagar mientras el rojo lo cubría todo. El azul había dejado sólo rasgos de una vida pasada… o de justamente una vida; sus dedos fríos hallaron el camino bajo el edredón y tocaron la mano femenina con delicadeza. Se colocó de cuclillas y le besó la mano.

El rostro lucía pasivo, demasiado, y el blanco natural de la piel comenzaba a traslucidas. Ahora entendía porque los padres estaban con ella… todos se acuerdan de alguien cuando ya esta… de la misma forma que ella. Roxas odió. Odió a los padres de ella, odió a cada humano que se cruzaba en su vida para luego dejarlo. Mientras sus ojos veían ir a otra persona, él seguía viviendo siglos. Odiaba el hecho de no poder irse con ellos.

Rompió la ventana al saltar, mientras los pequeños vidrios se clavaban como agujas en su espalda. ¿Qué importaba? Mañana sanaría después de todo. Roxas sólo se sentó en el árbol aún viendo a Olette desde una distancia en la cual nadie podía saber su presencia. Lo peor era que quizá, cuando pasen los años, él único que pudiera mantenerla con vida en memorias era él.

-

_-Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos, Cloud…_

_-Tú rompiste tu promesa._

_Leon llegó sólo para ver todo en llamas, el bosque y la cabaña que su padre había elegido para estudiar más a fondo la existencia de ellos. Vio a Sora cubrirse en su pierna, rogarle que no lo dejara solo y él… sólo pudo morder su labio en aprensión. Esperaba que al menos Cloud cumpliera su promesa de dejar en paz a Sora. Sabía y le había advertido al hombre, tras haber empujado a su hermano menor, él pudo terminar con el asunto de una vez por todas, golpeando el rostro del vampiro frente suyo._

_-¡En que demonios pensabas! Casi lastimas a Sora- gritó, bajando un poco el volumen de su voz, no estaba en él gritar, pero todo era tan cínico. _

_-Tú dijiste que te encargarías de tu familia- se apartó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando con escrutinio al castaño- Ya, olvídalo, ellos ya no eran tu familia y al niño- suspiró resignado- no le pasará nada. _

_-Debería haberlo olvidado- sonrió de lado mientras sus dedos presionaban sus sienes- todo respecto a ti. _

_-¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

_-Que ya no tengo nada contigo… se terminó, Cloud. _

_Tras decir eso, Leon fue quién se evaporizo entre la brisa y humo de lo que quedaba del fuego. Cloud miró unos instantes más, quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar, su boca se entreabrió sólo para aspirar una bocanada de aire, mientras los otros trataban de apagar lo que restaban de las llamas. Ahora sólo le quedaba un asunto en esta parte del mundo, era el de mantener su 'promesa' intacta. _

—oOo—

-¡¿Dónde diablos está?! No puede besarme y luego irse de la nada.

El castaño estaba molesto. Todo lo que había pasado en su vida, era culpa de ese vampiro. Bueno o malo— para Sora eran sólo detalles y mientras había vigilado que Kairi y Riku estuvieran dormidos, no había esperado momento para irse y buscarlo. Es decir, le debía explicaciones— aunque si pensaba en ello, debería empezar por buscar explicaciones de su propia persona. No sabía cuando el impulso había ganado espacio y cuando la raya que dividía su parte fría y racional estaba cediendo ante la imprudencia de sus impulsos.

Frustrado, se abotonó un broche más del saco, el frío era el suficiente a las ocho de la mañana y el sol comenzaba a asomarse— por los relatos que Squall le relataba de niño, Sora sabía que los vampiros no eran tolerantes a los rayos de la mañana y eso tenía sentido, ya que el único vampiro que había estado cerca de él y conocía, había salido sofocado del salón de la facultad. Ahora tenía sentido, todo. Bueno, sólo una mínima porción de la cantidad de preguntas que se presentaban en su cabeza.

Con un gesto, el castaño se encogió de hombros— en la hora que había pasado, sólo había dado vueltas en círculos. Quizá por el pequeño detalle que el único lugar que tenía para encontrarlo, era aquella casa y Sora no recordaba dónde quedaba. Sólo había sido una noche… ¡¿cómo iba a recordarlo?! Una nueva encrucijada al final de la calle le indicó dos vertientes que llevaban de una punta a la otra. Frunció el entrecejo en su gesto, mientras se decidía bien que camino tomar.

Sin embargo, cuando oyó y vio movimiento… y a donde iba dirigido, su parte curiosa despertó— o intuición quizá— ya que al dar la vuelta, reconoció inmediatamente la casa y… a dónde estaba el vampiro. Desde su punto de vista, lucía más demacrado para alguien quién había perdido la vida hace tiempo. Abrazado a sus rodillas en el tronco de un árbol, mientras el gentío sólo rodeaba la entrada de la casa. Sora quiso saber que pasaba, pero también entendía que él no conocía a la muchacha, así como tampoco a ningún rostro que estaba a la vista.

Sin embargo a él sí lo conocía. Y era a quién buscaba.

-

_Cloud se recostó en el sillón de su habitación. Le había encargado a Roxas de cuidar al niño mientras él se encargaba de ordenar un poco sus pensamientos— no. Un poco no… lo suficiente para adaptarse a la idea que Leon ya no estaría para cuando él 'despertara'. Él había sido desde que podía recordar un vampiro, por eso nunca entendió las emociones humanas y tampoco quería entenderlas— es decir… ¿Qué era lo maravilloso de ellas? Sólo estorbaban, cómo lo estaban haciendo entre ellos. _

_Nunca se había detenido a pensar, a excepción de éstos días, sí Leon era feliz de la forma en que vivía ahora o, en el mayor de los casos, si estaba conforme con él. A él le servía para olvidar un poco a Zack y eso le bastaba— aunque ahora a quién anhelaba era a Squall y no precisamente a él. Golpeó ligeramente con el puño cerrado la pared, para volverlo a colocar bajo su nuca. Las cosas estaban cambiando y no para el punto que el deseaba; era 'raro' enloquecedor. _

_Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad que podría ser posesivo quizá. No… él generalmente era lo suficientemente seguro para tener en cuenta que nadie tocaba lo de él. Y que Leon nunca fue suyo más que físicamente. Hasta que el castaño le había venido a complicar la existencia con asuntos de familia y demás cosas que no tendrían que afectar sus costumbres. Sin embargo, también recordaba que algo se había removido cuando los enormes ojos del chiquillo se habían clavado en él con algo de impotencia. _

_Sí, quizá si hubiese tenido más edad, el hermano pequeño de Squall le hubiese arrancado los ojos— o lo hubiese intentado. _

_-Yo, Cloud- Axel llamó desde la puerta, golpeando con un poco de rudeza, pero no la suficiente como para derribarla. _

_-Aa, pase. _

_-Sabes Cloud, lo hemos buscado aquí, allá, aquí y no está- Axel se golpeó los hombros ligeramente, moviendo su cuello- No creo que esté en los alrededores ¿lo memorizas?_

_Con expresión gélida, se acercó a Axel, colocando una mano en su hombro y sobresaltando al pelirrojo. _

_-Entonces busca en las llanuras, no me importa dónde busques si no hay resultados _

_Axel entendió el sarcasmo y también que no estaba de humor. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza quedamente, había pensado tomarse unas vacaciones, pero parece que éstas tendrían que esperar más de lo que tenía planeado. _

—oOo—

El sol comenzaba a salir en su esplendor y Roxas sólo seguía mirando la ventana. Ya no vería a Olette, ni a su sonrisa— por muy débil que ésta resultase, nada iba a quedar de ella, al menos físico. Su propio cuerpo se sintió pesado y sus dedos buscaron apretar más el simple saco que cubría su cuerpo. Ardía. El sol, pero la pesadumbre era más fuerte que buscar un simple lugar dónde quedarse bajo la sombra— quizá el sol terminaría con su existencia, quizá ya habría terminado las incontables pesadillas que había sufrido desde el momento en que había sido convertido en vampiro.

Quizá ya podría cerrar la página del libro y en una próxima vida, tener un alma y corazón.

-¡Oye, tú!- el grito que produjo el castaño— podía asegurar el hecho de que era Sora porque la esencia del mismo era fácil de reconocer- No sé quién te crees que eres para sentarte en mi casa, besarme y luego irte… pero…- Sora se detuvo al notar que el chico seguía con la mirada perdida en la ventana- ¿Qué sucede?

Un solo gesto le bastó para saber a Sora algo de lo que ocurría y el hecho de ver en la ventana cómo trasladaban el cuerpo de una muchacha de una cama a otra. Su semblante adoptó una actitud una actitud comprensiva, tocando la espalda del vampiro con su mano derecha y golpeándola ligeramente. El castaño no notó movimiento, pero sí cómo la piel se volvían cada instante un poco áspera.

Por mucho que su curiosidad esta vez tratara de saber que significaba la muchacha para él y el saber porque su piel era cada vez más áspera. Sora optó por poner prioritariamente el hecho de que en ocasiones como ésta se necesitaba hablar, o que alguien esté a tu lado.

-La conocías- Roxas asintió- Veo que no quieres hablar- el vampiro no hizo movimiento.

El castaño perdió la cuenta de cuanto estuvo en silencio, sólo estando al lado del vampiro. Y lo curioso, era el hecho de que él no le proporcionaba miedo, contrario a ello, se sentía— acostumbrado… ¿Acostumbrado? Sora alzó una ceja incomprensiblemente y, antes de que volviera a pensar, la voz deshidratada de Roxas le llegó a los oídos, era un simple murmullo, unas simples palabras que lo dejaron desconcertado.

-Algún día… tú también te irás, como Olette- el vampiro se encogió más, arrugando la frente entre su rodillas y los cabellos que se alineaban en diversas direcciones quedo aplastado por las mismas, manteniendo la mirada oculta entre las piernas- Y hoy quizá el sol hoy lo haga conmigo.

-… Eso no fue agradable de tu parte- dijo, sintiendo aún otro escalofrío recorrerlo- ¡Creí que ustedes eran inmortales! O… algo así.

Roxas sonrió de lado— apagado en sus temores e indecisiones. Le mostró el rostro al castaño, nada vivo y Sora solo pudo sentir y hacer algo que Roxas no podía, llorar. No sabía el porqué pero dos simples lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas, brotando de sus lagrimales y el sabor de ellas perduró en sus labios por largos minutos. Golpeó con fuerza al vampiro con fuerza, haciendo que su rostro se corriera para el otro lado.

Se le dificultaba respirar. La mayoría de las personas temían a la muerte y cuidaban sus vidas día a día; en cambio él a su lado… hablaba de la muerte como si fuese algo fácil, crudamente— tomó al vampiro del brazo y se arrojó del árbol con él encima. Roxas ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, olvidando un momento los sucesos y simplemente murmurar.

-¿Qué haces? Vas a—

-¡¿Qué sabes tú de la vida ah?! No es sencillo- antes de caer completamente en el suelo, el vampiro amortiguó el hecho de que Sora tenga un golpe que se acordaría para toda la vida con su cuerpo, dejando que el castaño cayera en su pecho- No hables de suicidios o cosas así. ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres?

Cuando los ojos cristalinos se encontraron con los suyos, supo que había hablado de más, la última lágrima que se derramó del azul oceánico cayó en su mejilla. Sora se veía molesto, impotente al apretar el cuello del saco y ahora, simplemente le sonreía. Boca arriba, como estaba, Roxas sólo pudo observar quedamente cómo el castaño se levantaba y le extendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Entonces, Roxas… ¿Dónde vas a pasar el día?

-Supongo que iré a casa- respondió, aún con la voz partida, un envión de parte de Sora le obligó a levantarse de pronto.

-No lo creo, sería peor si todos los vampiros tienen tu mismo estado de ánimo, sólo por unos días… puedes quedarte en mi casa.

El vampiro se pasó una mano por los cabellos— mirando con escrutinio a Sora, quién ya comenzaba a limpiarse los ojos, las manos del castaño vagaron por la parte de su capucha hasta cubrir enteramente su cabeza. Y él no pudo más que sonreír medianamente. Tal vez habría alguien se acordara de él, al menos hasta el momento de desaparecer al menos. Y él sólo podría hacerlos vivir en sus memorias, por mucho que la parte física estuviera muerta.

Sabía que la simple raya que delimitaba a él de estar cerca de Sora se estaba quebrando. El castaño se acercaba y él no podía hacer nada. Suspiró antes de que Sora lo cargara cuadra por cuadra. Él sabía que no podría soportar mucho sin alimentarse adecuadamente, no sabía tampoco si era sano que el castaño estuviera cerca de él; sin embargo, ahora sabia cuanto iba a echar de menos a Olette.

-

-

-


	8. VIII: Satisfacción

**Escrito** para la tabla de lunas y tinta para la comunidad de livejournal

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece, son obra de la maquiavélica mente de Nomura-sensei y Square-enix.

**N/A: **Esta vez me demoré un poco (lo siento, a veces me abstraigo en los videojuegos xDU) En fin, los reviews los respondo a la noche, no tengo mucho tiempo ahora :D Este, quizá, sea el ante-último capítulo del fic, el próximo ya se termina… Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios y eso.

¡Ah! Después de meses de búsqueda, al fin tengo un beta para éste fandom. Muchas gracias a Neissa por el beteo :D

* * *

VIII

-Entonces, Sora- Riku exhaló con profundidad, masajeándose las sienes, mientras Kairi se sentaba a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Quién es él?

El castaño pasó saliva con dificultad, tratando de explicarse— a pesar que ni él entendía que lo había obligado a llevar a un vampiro— difunto, chupasangre— a su casa. Para Sora todo se reducía a un simple: Cosas de la vida, decisiones estúpidas quizá… Y, lo peor del asunto, era que Riku podía oler, adivinar cuando mentía— o Sora era demasiado obvio. Sea como fuese, ahí estaba él, a su derecha Roxas y en frente sus dos mejores amigos. Tenía que pensar rápido, lástima que cuando se sentía presionado— como ahora, el castaño hacía casi a sus impulsos.

-Es… un amigo, lo conocí en la facultad- eso es verdad, la segunda parte claro- Vamos, Riku, sólo son unos días- se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared.

-No lo sé, no confío en él- con las manos en sus bolsillos, el más alto acomodó los cabellos largos en su espalda y se acercó al vampiro— para Riku el color de la piel y las ojeras, mirada muerte le traía… cierta nostalgia y eso bastaba para que desconfiara del individuo- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Riku, no le preguntarás hasta el tipo de sangre- habló Kairi tomándolo del brazo derecho y aislándolo un poco, dándole espacio personal a ambos- Sólo… confía en Sora, si lo trajo aquí no creo que sea malo como estás pensando.

-¡Kairi tiene razón! Confía en mí- Sora sonrió ampliamente, señalándose el pecho- Además, creo que podemos hacerle un espacio.

Riku sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Claro en el sofá, con el cachorro- respondió con el mismo sarcasmo y continuó- ¿De verdad crees que podrás convencerme otra vez?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y cuando adoptamos un cachorro?

-No puedo creer que no te acuerdes, después de todo: 'Vamos, Riku, mira su rostro, sólo serán unos días hasta que le encontremos dueño. No podemos dejarlo'- su burló ya un poco cansado.

El castaño se enrojeció, estaba molesto. Primero por haber olvidado al animal y luego en pensar las penurias del pobre cachorro que estuvo sólo al cuidado de Riku. Cierto, recuerda hace una semana haberlo llevado a su casa; pero esa semana estaba tan complicada que apenas sí podía pensar en algo. Suspiro y miró a Roxas, quién aún no daba señales de estar en el mismo lugar de ellos. El vampiro no había hablado más de la cuenta y, cuando entraron al departamento, él ya tenía que dar bastantes explicaciones a sus amigos.

Caminó un poco y se acercó a Roxas, colocando su mano en el hombro del mismo; el vampiro no se molestó en mirarle, estaba demasiado concentrado en los pequeños copos de nieve que caían y se acoplaban en los árboles. Sora suspiró una vez más. Quizá mañana se sentiría mejor, pero antes que nada debía ponerse de acuerdo con su compañero y mejor amigo, para evitar problemas al futuro de la convivencia.

-Roxas no es una mascota- dijo simplemente, ya un poco cansado de todo el ruido y mientras veía los ojos de Kairi, Sora tomó una decisión- Kairi, ¿te importaría estar con Roxas sólo unos momentos? Necesito hablar con Riku.

-Seguro, no hay problema- la chica se acomodó los cabellos rojizos y con una sonrisa calma, dulce, le habló al vampiro- ¿Entonces te llamas Roxas? Yo soy Kairi.

El castaño tomó a su amigo del brazo y lo metió en la cocina, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de ellos.

--

_Se supone que tendría que sentir frío. Leon dejó la palma de su mano abierta, esperando que el último copo de nieve cayera en su mano. No sentía nada, no importaba cuantas veces moviera sus dedos y expandiera el frío; su cuerpo no daba escalofríos, su piel no se quebraba a pesar de que sean cero grados centígrados. Ahora lo tenía bien en claro: estaba muerto. Quizá no físicamente, pero toda la vulnerabilidad sí. Sin embargo, a pesar de no sentirlo, Leon puede recordar como se 'tendría' que sentir. _

_Las memorias de incontables inviernos en la cabaña le causaban nostalgia. Y cada vez que veía a su hermano pequeño desde el risco a lo alto— siendo cuidado por otro vampiro, le generaba la impotencia de tomarlo en sus brazos y pasar tiempo con él. El vampiro, Roxas, si mal no recordaba, había sido escogido por su amante, amigo, enemigo y el causante de tales penurias. No, el último pensamiento no era correcto; Leon sabía, o era lo suficientemente realista, para reconocer que sólo había un responsable y ese alguien era él mismo. _

_Tampoco era que pudiera llevarse a Sora así como así, es decir, aún tenía que buscar un lugar dónde pudieran vivir, que el niño se alimentara adecuadamente y creciera en la sanidad de personas como él. En pocas palabras, tendría que buscar un trabajo y quizá un departamento que pudiera comprar o alquilar— gracias al cielo que Sora no era de los que pretendieran mucho en esta vida y que fuese una persona más sencilla que él. Sonrió de lado, viendo cómo la pequeña mano de su hermano se estrellaba en el pecho del vampiro, intentando claramente golpearlo. _

_Extrañaba eso, extrañaba a Sora y quizá la compañía del mismo. El castaño era lo más puro de su familia— así como también el último que quedaba. Leon no recuerda ya haber querido a su padre, al menos no de la forma convencional. El padre de ambos sólo quería su trabajo y su madre… era callada, casi podría decirse que había perdido cierta voluntad en sus movimientos y nunca había sido escuchada. Técnicamente, Leon había criado a Sora y éste era muy pequeño para caer en la cuenta que estaban solos. A pesar de que los padres de ambos estuvieran vivos. _

_Quizá el hecho de haber conocido a Cloud le había formado otra idea de lo que una 'familia' era en verdad. Él había observado, largo tiempo ahora, cómo se ocupaba de cada vampiro, que se alimentaran no de cada persona (solo hasta saciar el hambre, ni una gota más ni menos; la gula no era una de las cosas que el permitiera). Y ellos lo escuchaban, tal vez era por el tema de la sangre 'pura'. Cloud había nacido de una mujer-vampiro y de uno masculino, no conocía otra forma de vida y, hasta dónde él sabía, era su sangre la que únicamente se mezclaba en la yugular de un humano e intercambiaba el ADN. _

_Alguien transformado —diciéndolo vulgarmente— no tenía forma de que ese 'milagro' ocurriera. De acuerdo con Cloud, un humano transformado no tenía cien por ciento sangre de ellos, sólo la mitad, por lo cual las células del humano en cuestión flaquearían, no sería cien por cierto pura la mezcla, y por eso ahora estaba vigilando al vampiro que cuidaba de Sora. Un colmillo fuera de lugar y él mismo se aseguraría de su pasaje al otro mundo. _

_-Ahaha, no deberías preocuparte, Roxas es un buen chico ¿lo memorizas?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí y cómo me encontraste, Axel?_

_Axel sonrió mientras se acercaba al mismo risco en el que estaba Leon, fijando las pupilas verdosas en el sujeto. Cierto, Cloud había pedido que lo encontraran y todo el bla bla, pero Axel no se sentía en ese modo. Tal vez…_

_-Guau, después de buscar por todos lados, debí imaginarme que estarías cuidando de tu tierno y afelpado hermanito- se cruzó los brazos en la nuca apoyándose en las rocas con más énfasis- Entonces ¿te lo llevarás?_

_Leon hizo una mueca. _

_-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en él?_

_-No lo sabes- respondió simplemente sonriendo de lado- pero yo sí lo sé. Crié a ese vampiro, claro aún es muy 'blando' y por eso sé que no creo que haga nada. _

_-O sea… que tú... _

_-Aja- asintió- La misma sangre que Cloud, sólo que yo no tengo tantos siglos de vida cómo él, por eso no tengo la misma autoridad ¿lo memorizas?_

_El castaño se tocó la frente y masajeó las sienes— nunca hubiese esperado escuchar que Axel era un vampiro de sangre pura, aunque eso también explicaría el porqué llevaba la vida tan ligera. Sea como fuese, de alguna forma irracional confiaba en Axel, y sí él le aseguraba que ese vampiro no iba a tocar un cabello de Sora, él ya podría ir formando una base acerca del futuro. Quizá sí tenía un poco de miedo: ahora estaba solo y tenía que resolver toda una vida, la de él y Sora. _

_De repente, Leon sintió la mano de Axel tocarle el hombro. _

_-Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Cloud...—_

_-No importa que haya dicho, creo que necesitas mi ayuda- sonrió- Bah, todos necesitan mi ayuda. _

--

-Sora, de todas las ideas estúpidas que tuviste esta se lleva el premio.

Riku estaba un poco frustrado, sentado en la tabla de la mesa y tratando de razonar con alguien como el castaño. Estaba agotado y no físicamente, después de una hora encontraba razonable el hecho de las punzadas en la cabeza— peor que eso, Sora parecía una madera difícil de quebrar. Suspiró mientras los ojos azulados de su mejor amigo-pesadilla al momento le dirigían una mirada de súplica.

-En serio, Riku. Conozco a Roxas y no creo que haga algo en la casa- el castaño frunció el ceño apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- Además, no tiene a dónde a ir.

-… ¿El punto?

-No puedo creer que mi mejor amigo sea… uhn, eso que eres. No podemos simplemente dejarlo- frunció el entrecejo y al fin… Sora sonrió, a Riku le subió un escalofrío- Está bien, que Roxas no se quede- Riku alzó una ceja mientras tomaba agua- no me importaría decirle a Kairi de tu ex novi_o_.

Riku terminó de escupir el agua.

-¿Estas sobornándome?

-No, es sólo un intercambio justo- respondió con inocencia mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y, antes de irse, miró de reojo— casi triunfantemente- Y sabes cuanto ella me cree.

--

Se acurrucó en un costado de la pared, abrazándose a sus rodillas y escondiendo mínimamente el rostro entre ellas. Roxas aún podía sentir el frío hilo en su pecho, tiraba cada vez mas abajo. Olette había sido la primer humana que no había tenido miedo de él, la primer humana que no había temblado si él rozaba un dedo, la primer que podía consolarlo. Suspiró, el azul oceánico se iba cada vez un poco más. Necesitaba alimentarse, sin embargo no podía hacerlo. No sin tener en cuenta que eso podía representar ser 'infiel' a Sora. Estúpido.

Pasó su mano por su cabello en todas direcciones, antes era dorado y brillante, ahora sólo eran trozos de paja arriba de su cabeza, el lustre también se estaba perdiendo. Y, tras la salida repentina de Kairi al enterarse lo de Olette, Roxas podía tratar de conducir sus pensamientos en un solo rumbo, tratar de ordenarlos coherentemente. Ya no sentía que su cuerpo temblara o algo así, sus dedos caían en el alfombrado de la sala y cuando quería ver nuevamente, sus párpados le jugaron una pasada: cayendo lentamente, de costado, así como el resto del cuerpo.

Su mejilla se raspó un poco en el suelo y sintió que, ahora, sus ojos se cerraban inevitablemente; oyó en la inconsciencia pasos rápidos cada vez más cerca, por supuesto que también reconocía la fragancia que venía de la simple brisa que se había hecho al abrir la puerta, pero— nuevamente— no estaba en condiciones de que su razonamiento lo llevara a las respuestas. Roxas terminó consumiéndose en la oscuridad.

--

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo durmiendo —de hecho no recuerda la última vez que había dormido— pero al intentar reincorporarse, su mano se enredó en tela y su espalda se acopló a la almohada. Parpadeó incompresiblemente, tratando de saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, no fue hasta rato después que sintió un lametón en el rostro. Roxas cerró el ojo derecho cuando la bola de pelos se acercó y se tiró a dormir cerca de su pecho, sonrió medianamente: era un cachorro. Se tiró en la cama suspirando y mirando de manera perspicaz la habitación de un adolescente y con el desorden de uno.

-Hey, al fin despiertas- se dio media vuelta y miró a Sora, entrando en la habitación con un montón de mantas cubriéndole el rostro- No sabes el susto que me diste, creí que estabas muerto- el castaño reparó en el hecho de que sí estaba muerto- Bueno… mm, no precisamente en este sentido, mas bien— uh, creo que entendiste ¿verdad?

Roxas se carcajeó débilmente ante el balbuceo del castaño y asintió con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a la idea- sus pupilas vagaron por el interior de la alcoba una vez más- ¿Dónde estamos?

-Aún en el departamento, esta es mi habitación- dio la misma recorrida que el vampiro y sonrió con torpeza, rascándose la cabeza- Ehe, siento el desorden, la facultad no da mucho tiempo… ni ganas- terminó en voz baja.

-Esta bien, no hay motivo.

-No sabía que los vampiros perdieran el conocimiento, Leon, mi hermano, solía hablarme un poco cuando era niño y dijo que cosas como esas sólo les pasaban a los humanos. Ya sabes, por el tema de los cuerpos y no… recuerdo lo otro- Sora sonrió- Siempre creí que eran cuentos o cosas por el estilo… pero ahora.- se detuvo unos instantes, mirando el suelo mientras se acomodaba en el borde de la cama- ¿Por qué estabas inconsciente, Roxas?

Roxas mordió su labio inferior en ansiedad. No sabía exactamente que decirle, tal vez lo mejor ser honesto y aclarar que era la falta de alimento; sin embargo, él no tenía la certeza deque el castaño entendiera completamente. Mejor aún: que no saliera corriendo. Le tomó minutos, o una eternidad, el llegar a un acuerdo con lo próximo que iba a decir. No obstante, la mejor opción que seguía viendo era el romper la simple ventana del cuarto y salir por ella.

Pero las pupilas azuladas de Sora se mantenían fijas, intensas y expectantes de cualquier cosa que dijera a continuación. Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes más y terminó suspirando, dándose completamente por vencido. Roxas sabía que él era pésimo para las mentiras y ni los siglos que había vivido le habían sido de utilidad para corregir eso. Sus frías manos apretaron el simple acolchado mientras se preparaba para lo que bien, podía resultar un desastre o la mejor opción que había tomado.

-¿Cuánto sabes de vampiros, Sora?

-Uhm, pues no mucho que recuerde, creí que sólo eran cuentos, ya te dije- pasó una mano aplanando los cabellos en la palma de la misma- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Sólo tengo…

-Sora, ya está la cena, recibe al chico de las pizzas.

El grito de Riku llegó hasta la habitación, aliviando a Roxas y logrando que Sora suspirara en frustración. El castaño se levantó con pesadumbre y frunciendo el entrecejo se fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, ofreciéndole una mirada de reojo.

-¿Comes aquí o en la sala?

--

_Cuatro, seis y hasta diez meses. A Cloud le parecía mentira que hubiera desaparecido así de la nada; sin siquiera dar motivos, ni direcciones— claro, aún parecía de por sí imposible el hecho de que Leon haya sido quién lo abandonó a él y no al revés… quizá por eso estaba tan enajenado a él. Cuestiones de orgullo. Emitió un gruñido en exasperación— de Axel tampoco había habido noticias y lo mejor de todo, era que Roxas aún seguía cuidando al chiquillo. Por lo menos la falta de alboroto lograba apaciguar un poco el ambiente en la mansión. _

_Prendió una vela mientras estiraba sus piernas, cruzadas, en la madera de la mesa. Por un lado, el hecho de que el chiquillo estuviera aún a cuidado de Roxas mantenía su seguridad; es decir: Si Leon aparecía, iba a ser sólo a recuperar a su hermano. Y él más que nadie sabía dónde estaba, Axel se lo había dicho hace tiempo, junto a Marluxia. Aunque fuese una locura dejar a un ser humano, por muy pequeño que sea, con vida tras saber de su existencia… él había dado su palabra. _

_A pesar de que muy raramente la cumplía. La puerta retumbó en su alcoba y Cloud tenía una idea de quién podía tratarse. _

_-Aja. _

_-Cloud, uhn, Marluxia lo encontró. _

_Strife levantó una ceja y sus labios se delinearon en una línea fría, yendo completamente amoldada al resto de sus expresiones faciales. _

--

El castaño permaneció en la puerta tras cerrarla. Aún no se habituaba mucho a la idea de tener a un vampiro en la casa. Es decir: podría morderlo, a él o a Riku. Pero había algo en Roxas que conservaba una confianza —lo cual era un poco estúpido considerando cada circunstancia en que lo había visto, por eso no podía admitir el hecho de que _algo_ estaba funcionando antes que sus neuronas dictaran alguna orden. Ciertamente, debía reconocer, sentía cierta atracción, más no afecto— quizá si aprecio por el hecho de que una vez lo había ayudado. Así como también una vez había pretendido morderle el cuello.

Sora suspiró en un gruñido, haciendo una mueca con sus labios. Desde que el vampiro había ingresado en su vida todo era tan confuso que vagamente ya se reconocía a sí mismo. Tal vez no todos los vampiros sean iguales, tal vez no era justo que lo juzgara sin conocerlo. Inclusive, tal vez, podría darle una oportunidad, o dársela a ambos de ser amigos— de alguna forma retorcida, ya que si tenía en cuenta la gran atracción que sentía por él, sólo confundiría más las cosas. Se estaba contradiciendo y sabía que seguir pensando en lo mismo sólo lo llevaría a un camino sin destino.

Nuevamente pasó sus manos por sus cabellos, estaba tan confundido que casi podía pensar con tranquilidad. Al pasar por la sala descubrió, aparte de la sombra de Riku, que el granizo cubría parte de las calles. Eso explicaría su piel erizada.

-Sora, ocúpate de las cosas aquí, Kairi acaba de llamar- hizo una pausa, haciendo que el castaño tuviera tiempo de escuchar las llaves.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Ella está bien?

-Creo, no pudo hablar mucho, en todo caso le digo que te avise- abrió la puerta y, antes de irse- Por cierto, no te olvides del perro.

-¡Claro que no! Sólo llama si no vuelves y dime cómo está Kairi.

Para cuando Sora terminó la oración la puerta estaba cerrada. Suspiró, tal parece que sólo serían él y otra persona… con colmillos que sólo vio tres veces en su vida, ah, y un cachorro del cual no se acordaba. No, no estaba nervioso, pero la presencia de Riku hubiese ayudado en algo. Cielos, a Sora le temblaban las manos, pero lo ocultó bien al cerrarlas en puños. Sólo tenía que confiar… un poco más. Con pausa y dudando un poco, volvió al lugar fijándose en que Riku al final había recibido al chico de las pizzas. Hizo un mohín ¿para qué lo llamo entonces?

Tomó la caja y, recién después de eso, golpeó la puerta para luego abrirla.

-No sé con exactitud que comen, aparte de— pausa, no sabía como decir sangre sin que chocara de lleno con el humor de Roxas- 'eso'- dijo simplemente acercándose, sin embargo, el vampiro negó con un gesto de cabeza- ¿Por qué no? Es de anchoas ¿no te gustan? Tal vez haya…

-No comemos cosas sólidas, pero… gracias de todos modos- intentó levantarse un poco y se tambaleó, el castaño dejó la pizza en la mesa y sonrió con calma.

-Hey, si no puedes, no puedes; no trates de hacer esfuerzos inútiles- lo tomó del brazo, ayudándolo a acostarse nuevamente- Por cierto, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte.

Roxas suspiró hondamente.

-… Adelante, supongo.

-Bien, uhn, primero quiero saber qué causan tus desmayos, luego por qué no comen cosas que nosotros sí y también…- el castaño hizo una pausa. Iba a preguntar: '¿Por qué me besaste?' esa pregunta estaba carcomiéndolo desde que se había iniciado todo, pero quizá la situación no era la adecuada- … nada más, sólo esas dos cosas.

-Uhm, el cuerpo lo rechaza, si estás muerto no hace falta alimentarse, tu cuerpo tampoco formaría parte de nada.

-¿Hace cuanto que—que tú sabes...?

-¿Qué no vivo?- Sora asintió con la cabeza, casi inmediatamente- Eso es algo que no puedo recordar con claridad, sólo tengo algunas… memorias, pero ninguna de ellas es completa, así que es lo mismo tenerlas en cuenta o no.

-Eso quiere decir que no recuerdas a tus padres, ni a tus amigos, ni a tu vida antes de convertirte en eso. Espera ¿cómo fue que pasó? Es decir, ¿lo decidiste, o simplemente fueron causas mayores?

Roxas giró su cuello, masajeando la piel del mismo con fuerza— estaba incómodo, no le gustaba mucho hablar de lo que era, hasta se atrevía a asegurar el hecho de que él nunca fue feliz en la forma que lo hacía. Tras cerrar sus ojos y suspirar hondo, se fijó en que Sora aún estaba en silencio, casi impaciente— sin embargo, aún evadía la primera pregunta que el castaño le había hecho. No estaba seguro de poder soportar tanta presión.

-Supongo que fueron causas mayores- se hundió en la almohada y lo miró de reojo- una de las últimas cosas que recuerdo son: una carretera, a mis padres abajo del auto…- una sonrisa melancólica se curvó en su rostro- ¿Gracioso, no? Recuerdo todo lo viví estos años, pero no puedo recordar algo respecto a mi familia.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, en los cuales Sora procesaba todo lo que había oído. Entendía el hecho de que el vampiro a su lado no estaba aún preparado para un contacto visual, él mismo no estaba preparado. No había mucha diferencia entre ellos, el castaño tampoco recordaba nada que tuviera que ver a su padres, a veces caía en la cuenta que sólo tenía a su hermano, quién había hecho de alguna manera que ignorara eso. Sora sintió la aprensión de él mismo olvidarse de sus problemas para confortar a quien lo necesitaba.

Negó con la cabeza, si sería alguien que conociera más tiempo, no dudaría en quizá abrazarlo, o algo parecido; sin embargo no tenía mucha confianza con el vampiro, así como tampoco lo conocía bien. Por ese motivo, Sora no tuvo más remedio que terminar disculpándose en voz baja, no obstante, al abrir mínimamente los labios para decir algo, el vampiro empezó a respirar agitadamente. Pudo sentir su corazón latir fuerte, el castaño poco sabía de que debía hacer hasta ese entonces.

-¿Qué sucede? Si me dices puedo ayudarte, Roxas- empezó colocando su mano en su hombro, sin embargo él rechazó el gesto apartándolo bruscamente.

-T-tu tobillo…- murmuró. Los parpados de Sora se abrieron en su totalidad mientras su iris se perdía en color azul intenso de sus ojos; nadie sabía de esa herida. Quizá Riku lo sabía, pero estaba lejos de que otra persona lo supiera, excepto por el hecho de que la misma nunca había sanado completamente y de vez en cuando sangraba.

_Sangraba. _En ese instante, todo tuvo sentido para él, quién sólo podía ver con claridad los colmillos afilados del vampiro naciendo de una forma inexplicable desde sus encías. El cachorro salió de entre las sábanas y Sora empezó a retroceder hasta que su espalda chocó de lleno contra la madera de la puerta. No tenía miedo— al menos no exactamente en la totalidad de la palabra; la reacción había sido normal, teniendo en cuenta que todo era tan endemoniadamente nuevo— pero sí estaba nervioso.

Mientras observaba como Roxas parecía tener una lucha constante con él mismo. ¿Cuál sería el tema? Quizá sería morderlo, quizá no. A pesar del nerviosismo que recorría con insistencia su cuerpo y ver la manera desesperada en que el vampiro seguía con insistencia tratando de controlarse, Sora suspiró y pasó saliva con dificultad. Recordó que respirar era una necesidad y seguramente era un modo tonto e inclusive, sin sentido, pero al momento, estando solo en la casa y tal vez las ganas de ayudar… Sea como sea, no tenía muchas alternativas, o al menos a él no se le ocurría otra manera.

Se sentó en la otra punta, a distancia suficiente del vampiro y se retiró la media, parte de su tobillo estaba sangrando, cayendo hasta el pie y dejando los hilos escarlata predominar en el color blanco de su piel. Pasó saliva nuevamente mientras se preparaba a sí mismo para un contacto visual hacia los ojos rojizos— por supuesto no exactamente fijos en los de él. Roxas se veía desesperado y las líneas que se marcaban en sus labios eran la clara prueba. Aclaró su voz, carraspeando su garganta y dejando que su voz saliera lo más normal que podía en esos momentos.

-Está bien… sólo trata de no morder.

Segundos después, el vampiro se colocó de cuclillas en la parte de su tobillo y la lengua del mismo trazó todo el camino de su piel. Los dedos firmes de Sora se clavaron en el sillón, Roxas cuidó de no morderlo en el momento y lo único que sintió fueron los colmillos deslizarse, sólo rozando, no perforando cómo había creído que pasaría. Ahogó un gemido de dolor mientras sentía que los labios de Roxas succionaban con fuerza la herida, Sora leyó en sus ojos la expresión que decía claramente: '_sólo confía_'— por supuesto que tampoco era que tuviese muchas alternativas. Después de que sus impulsos habían ganado tanto terreno, su expresión facial cambió de una de nerviosismo a una seria.

Tras el dolor hondo que le causó, los labios de Roxas extrajeron vidrio. Tuvo que parpadear incontables veces, _estúpidos médicos_, claro que tampoco era que había ido a todas las observaciones como debería haber hecho, y con el tiempo había logrado que aprendiera a convivir con ello. Frunció el entrecejo en una mueca, mientras suspiraba.

-¡¿No puedo creerlo?! Quiero decir- se tocó las sienes- todo era un estúpido vidrio. Haha- sonrió, olvidando completamente todo. Sin embargo, también reparó en Roxas- Gracias, Roxas. Eso ha si…

Él nunca terminó de completar esa oración, los brazos del vampiro se habían aferrado a su espalda y el rostro del mismo estaba oculto entre su cuello. Sora sintió que el color adornaba sus mejillas, propagándose en un inmenso calor expandiéndose más rápido de lo que debía. El cabello opaco rozó la piel de su nariz y el castaño cada vez tomaba un poco más en cuenta el acercamiento que tenía con él. Por supuesto, estaba avergonzado y quizá Roxas lo estaría también si no fuese porque no podía verle la cara adecuadamente. Sus ojos se clavaron en el techo, mientras el vidrio caía en la alfombra y sus brazos respondían— claro, a su ritmo, casi despacio que pensó en la posibilidad de nunca llegar a rozar la piel.

-Gracias a ti, Sora- murmuró el vampiro, esta vez distanciándose sólo para traumarlo más besándolo.

Sora aun recordaba lo que había sentido la primera vez que lo había hecho y, a excepción de la primera, esta vez se permitió responder cerrando sus ojos y girando un poco el cuello, sus manos tocaban la piel fría del cuello. Claro que era completamente desubicado, si lo pensaba en frío, pero se sentía tan _endemoniadamente_ bien. ¿Ser amigos? Claro, si no fuese por el hecho que cada vez se sentía un poco más atraído hacia él.

--

_-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó en un suspiro Leon, aún con su hermano en brazos e inconsciente. Cloud parecía examinarlo con los ojos, mirándolo de arriba abajo y buscando cosas de las cuales no tenía certeza; una vez más, con su mano disponible, masajeó sus sienes- Quizá no escuchaste, Cloud, pero ¿qué haces aquí?_

_-Mm, no sé que pensar de ti, Leon- murmuró sacándose los oscuros anteojos y buscando ojos iguales a los suyos- Le borraste la memoria a tú hermano. _

_-Sé eso, gracias por recordarlo- la nota de sarcasmo en su voz se dejó oír, dejando un poco aturdido a Strife, no era que estuviera acostumbrado, es sólo que aún no entendía de dónde sacaba coraje para enfrentarlo- Si viniste para decir eso…_

_-No exactamente. _

_Leon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Cloud lo besó. Las cosas no habían cambiado tanto como creía. _

-

-

-


	9. IX: Flor

Escrito para la tabla de lunas y tinta bajo el tema: Flor

**Disclaimer: **Mi nombre no es Nomura -fin de la discusión-

**N/A:** ¡Listo! Con este capítulo se termina el fanfic :D -Muchas gracias por la aceptación de la historia y, aunque aún no esté beteado, no quería demorarme más. Así que cuando esté el beteo, lo mas seguro es edite el capítulo. En fin, las advertencias.

**Advertencias:** Lemon, Yaoi, Angst, Capítulo Largo

* * *

IX

_-_

_Cualquiera fuese la circunstancia, Leon sabía que no podía— al menos aún, estar con él. ¿Cómo podría criar a Sora? ¿Qué tipo de vida podría mostrarle? Al menos al momento, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El castaño se separó de Cloud de manera lenta y disminuyendo gradualmente las líneas frías de su rostro. Si en verdad el vampiro frente a él entendía bien su situación y, si por algún motivo, sentía algo— podría llegar a entenderlo. Una vez, hace algún tiempo ya… él lo había hecho, quizá ahora Cloud podría hacerlo por él._

_Las intensas pupilas verdosas se clavaron en las suyas y Leon no sería el que apartara la vista. No esta vez, no en esta oportunidad. Se acomodó las hebras castañas oscuras con el dorso de su mano y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Sora, colgando en su espalda, completamente inconsciente. Ahora lo que pensaba con detenimiento, dudaba que él fuese el ejemplo que el pequeño necesitaba. No era en nada diferente a la persona que estaba frente suyo; sus dedos se detuvieron en sus sienes y las masajeó con fuerza mientras negaba y sonreía. _

_-No sé a qué viniste, pero ahora no puedo hablar contigo, Cloud- lo único que tenía en claro, en éstos momentos, era que de esto que tuvieran, iba a salir con el orgullo lo más intacto posible. _

_El vampiro retrocedió dos pasos, cerró sus ojos y asintió colocándose nuevamente sus anteojos oscuros. _

_-Aa- fue la respuesta; quizá menos cortante de lo que Leon esperaba, mucho más… ¿Cloud le estaba dando vía libre de decidir?- Cuando sea el momento, supongo- se subió a la motocicleta- No estaré para siempre, Leon. _

_-¿Qué quiere—_

_Cuando quiso terminar la oración, Cloud ya no estaba. Un suspiro se mezcló con una ventisca que azotó su rostro; él— estando muerto— no la sintió, contrario de Sora a quién le tembló todo el cuerpo. Sonrió un poco. Muy imperceptiblemente y empezó a caminar; no sabía que iba a ocurrir con su vida, conforme Sora creciera, pero sabía que al final… siempre iba a estar la misma persona esperándolo. _

--

Cuando el primer rayo de sol asomó por la ventana, Roxas se tomó la libertad de mover la cortina— era increíble que algo como el sol, que daba vida, él lo sintiera como el mismo infierno. No se había movido de al lado del castaño en toda la noche; tampoco le había ofrecido ningún tipo de excusa a la hora de besarlo. Se delineó los labios con la punta de su dedo índice, a pesar de las horas que habían pasado, la esencia de Sora continuaba en la piel partida y muerta de sus labios.

No pudo evitar el sonreírse a sí mismo; no recordaba cuando se había sentido tan bien. Se sentó en el suelo, cruzando sus brazos en sus rodillas— de manera pensativa, por muchas cosas que sintiera por él habían más miedos; miedo de volver su vida un martirio. Podía ver a través de sus ojos y la forma en que se relacionaba con sus amigos, que el castaño tenía demasiada vida cómo para arrebatársela si en algún momento el instinto llegara a tomar control sobre sus acciones.

El mismo se despreciaba por ser lo que era. Muchas veces se encontró pensando en la posibilidad de encontrar un mejor descanso de la manera convencional— si Axel no hubiera llegado en esos instantes… ahora no estaría aquí; no tendría posibilidad de pensar lo que en éstos momentos estaba pensando. ¿De qué sirven siglos de vida si se sigue prefiriendo la soledad? Por muy ilógico que sonara, Roxas prefería pensar en la posibilidad de una segunda vida, hasta quizá empezar de cero.

Escuchó un movimiento de sábanas. Cierto, el castaño se había quedado dormido el día de ayer en sus brazos; completamente acoplando su rostro en su pecho y respirando en su cuello— y aún puede sentirlo. El pequeño retazo golpeando en un corazón sin vida. Él no podría lastimarlo y si viera que algo así estaría por suceder…

-Hnn…

Roxas dejó de pensar al momento de notar que el castaño se revolvía un poco más en la cama. Era algo evidente que estaría por despertar. Dudó en el hecho de estar al lado de Sora para cuando éste despertar, aún no tenía un buen motivo que explicara el porqué había tomado sus labios sobre los suyos— él no podía entenderlo, así como tampoco podía recordar momentos que habían pasado juntos. No iba a culpar a Sora de ello. Se levantó del suelo, ocultando sus ojos tras los pocos cabellos rubios que caían inestables en su frente.

Roxas podía sentir antiguos miedos que creía haber superado con el paso del tiempo— pero siempre volvían, más fuertes y punzantes. Él podría estar lo que quedara de su inmortalidad simplemente viendo las manos de Sora, ahuecarse entre sus propios dedos, el rostro que mostraba cuan placentero podía ser el soñar— sin embargo, resignándose a la parte de vida que le había tocado a él… estaba lejos de saber que se siente, quizá sí imaginar lo que sería, pero experimentar es otra cosa, otra opción fuera de su alcance.

El castaño parecía tener un poco más de minutos de sueño y esos minutos que le quedaban le hacían reconsiderar la opción de irse— nuevamente huir de él y que los años hicieran bien su trabajo a la hora de olvidar. No obstante, su opción ya era lejana al notar con cierta decepción que Sora ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándolo con expresión seria y taciturna. Una sonrisa estúpida se marco en su rostro— al intentar escapar y ser agarrado en el intento.

-B-buenos días…- titubeó ligeramente, los rasgos del castaños cada vez se sentían más gélidos, cómo si no tuviera…

-Tuve un sueño- cortó fríamente, acomodándose nuevamente en el colchón y clavando sus ojos oceánicos en la figura frente a él- En él, estabas tu Roxas y mi hermano…- tomo hondo respiro mientras trataba de buscar las palabras correctas para explicarse- No entiendo… ¿qué hacías en el sueño? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que está ocurriendo en los últimos meses!

-¿Qué clase de sueño, Sora?- preguntó con calma, imaginando levemente a lo que se refería el castaño.

Podía oír, aún en la distancia en la que se encontraban, las pulsaciones de la sangre— las vibraciones de las mismas correr por sus venas. Pasó saliva con algo de dificultad, Sora tenía una mezcla de emociones— oscilantes entre la ansiedad y miedo, quizá de tener noción en que no sea un sueño. Observando con detenimiento las reacciones que el castaño ofreciera de aquí en más, podía verlo morder su labio, arrugar trozos de sábanas entre sus dedos y entreabrir su boca para decir algo que luego se ahogaba entre pensamientos— Roxas había oído de los recuerdos que guardaba el sub-consciente, los que guardaba el cuerpo y el racional.

Hablando del último, podía tener la certeza que al castaño no le quedaban— al menos de él, su propia persona se había asegurado de ello. Suspiro, lo único en lo que pensaba en estos momentos era la posibilidad de presionar el rostro de recién-levantado de Sora en su pecho y envolver los hombros del mismo entre sus brazos. Como si sus pensamientos cobraran vida en sus acciones: se acercó a la cama y envolvió a Sora en sus brazos, sintiendo que él ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa y aún estaba pensativo. Por supuesto, Roxas terminó por hacer lo que creyó que era lo mejor para ambos.

-Sólo es un sueño, no tienes que preocuparte mañana—

-¡No!- el castaño se distanció de su pecho y logró el contacto visual esperado- No entiendes; esa escena-recuerdo… fue cuando era pequeño- apartó la mirada- Recuerdo a Leon y el que me cargara en su espalda, y-yo no estaba muy consciente en ese momento- nuevamente buscó los ojos de Roxas- Y— creí que esa conversación la había soñado, no había nadie en frente… - terminó aferrando el cuello de la remera del vampiro entre sus dedos, quizá buscando respuestas en sus ojos rojos.

A este punto, el labio que Roxas había estado mordiendo mientras Sora hablaba fluidamente, se había rasgado un poco. Por supuesto una gota de sangre se derramó de su barbilla y eso atrajo la atención del castaño que se detuvo sólo para mirar en sus pequeñas pupilas como la sangre que se derramaba era recogida, lamida—por el vampiro.

Movió sus cabellos hacia su frente, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras sus manos abarcaban toda la cabellera—después de un largo silencio, Roxas optó por lo que iba a decir a continuación.

-No es sólo un sueño, Sora- confesó hundiendo más su cabeza e imaginándose el rostro perplejo de Sora en su mente; aunque estuviera dispuesto a decir una porción de toda una historia, no estaba en sus planes contar los detalles de la misma, algunas cosas le correspondían a Leon el contarlas.

-En el fondo… lo sospechaba- se tiró en la cama, cubriendo su frente con su brazo- Entonces, Roxas ¿Qué hacías ahí y cómo conoces a mi hermano?

-Lo siento, no son cosas que esté en mí decirlas- negó con la cabeza mientras Sora se encargaba de enfrentarlo en un alarido.

-¡¿Por qué no?! Somos— amigos ¿no?

Amigos— claro, con algunos privilegios— pero Roxas jamás podría verlo como un amigo. De un envión, recostó su rostro en el pecho del castaño, sintiendo las pulsaciones de su corazón. Era un constante bombeo y, aún así, lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera. Dejó caer sus pestañas y se acomodó mejor, abrazando la cintura de Sora entre sus dedos—

-¿Roxas…?- interrogó un poco preocupado el castaño, mirando como se le permitía el desordenado cabello dorado y apoyando sus manos en el mismo.

-Sólo… déjame estar un rato así.

Sintió a Sora asentir con la cabeza mientras volvía a recostar su cuello en el firme y cómodo almohadón. También pudo sentir los dígitos de sus dedos acomodar y jugar con la punta de sus cabellos— antes de cerrar sus muertos ojos, Roxas dejó que una pequeña y confortante sonrisa se asomara en sus rasgos faciales. Calma, los latidos… el vampiro emitió un suspiro entre su propia sonrisa. Sora sólo miraba el techo con postura pensativa.

Hacía frío afuera, el invierno seco hacía bien su trabajo, mientras un cuerpo sin alma se refugiaba en otro cálido.

--

_-¿Cuántos años tiene ya? El niño parece tener más de nueve- se quejó Axel mirando con lástima su cintura. La criatura hiper-quinetica que, supuestamente, debería ser un humano era el mismo demonio en persona. Leon se acercó con una sonrisa de lado, mirando distraídamente jugar a Sora en el patio. _

_Tantos años… _

_-Aa, esta cerca de cumplir los diez- dijo con una mirada de burla hacia el chico de cabeza roja- ¿No puedes con él, Axel?_

_-¡Claro que sí!- se quejó el otro vampiro, arremangando el amplio buzo- ¡Hey, Sora!- llamó, atrayendo completamente la atención del castaño. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Axel? _

_-Otro round, te aseguro que esta vez te patearé el trasero ¿lo memorizas?_

_Antes que Axel pudiera decir otra cosa, el pequeño se abalanzó sobre él— mejor dicho, la cabeza del mismo fue directo a la boca de su estómago. Sora sonrió ampliamente, mientras Leon sólo se masajeaba las sienes— todos los días lo mismo. _

_A medida que el tiempo había transcurrido, las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente para él. Sora era lo único 'real' que tenía y Axel se había convertido en un buen amigo. Sin embargo, aún estaba la inquietud de saber que, tarde o temprano, Sora debía irse o sino las preguntas iban a comenzar a surgir— los rasgos de vejez que deberían cubrir parte de su rostro no estaban y la insania de estar siempre a la noche despierto— ya sea para hablar con él, o simplemente mirarlo— comenzaban a traer malos hábitos para su hermano. _

_Ahora, siendo la medianoche, el niño estaba con la energía que debía tener a la una del mediodía— Sora sólo se levantaba a las cinco para asistir a las clases que se cursaban a la mañana— él mismo no podía exponerse al calor del sol a la una del mediodía que era cuando el segundo turno daba inicio. Por supuesto, Sora sólo se quedaba levantado. Miró distraído como el castaño se sentaba en el estómago del mayor y estiraba su nariz, Leon sonrió medianamente. _

_-¡Gané, Axel! Ahaha, y no hay nada que puedas hacer- le sacó la lengua- ¡Ah! Leon- llamó, tironeando la parte baja del amplio saco que traía puesto. _

_-¿Qué pasa, Sora?_

_-Ayer vino el hombre de negro, otra vez. Estaba en la ventana mirando de manera rara y-y…- el castaño se rascó la cabeza, tratando de pensar- Y no me acuerdo que dijo. _

_-¿Se… acercó a ti?- preguntó, no pudo evitarlo— aún no tenía muy en claro a lo quién se refería Sora. Las únicas opciones que tenia eran: bien Roxas, o… 'él'. _

_-No, movió los labios de esta manera- el niño tomó sus labios y los estiró- Alfo ashí. _

_Leon sonrió moviendo la mano. Hasta que el estruendo del suelo y el hecho de que Axel se haya levantado del suelo y haya estrellado— con cierta delicadeza— al castaño en el suelo ya era demasiado. _

_-¡Ahaha! Nunca deberías bajar la guardia. Shes. _

_-¡Eso es trampa, Axel!- se quejó Sora estirando sus manos y pellizcando la piel del vampiro, Leon negó con la cabeza. _

_-Oigan, tengo que ir a trabajar- informó tomando el picaporte de la puerta entre sus dedos y girando, antes de salir completamente, miró a Axel- Espero no encontrar desastres cuando llegue, Axel. _

_-Te haces mucho problema por nada, Leon. _

_-Eso espero. _

--

-Estoy en casa- sin respuesta de ninguno de los corredores, Riku se aproximo al cachorro— quién era el único presente y lo alzó en brazos- ¿Sora?- llamó desde la entrada.

Por supuesto no hubo respuesta alguna; era… extraño, por muy temprano que sea, el castaño acostumbraba sólo a dormir siestas en la tarde y a la mañana— como a ésta hora— estaba con la energía renovada. Acomodando su largo cabello con la palma disponible, Riku se aproximó al cuarto de Sora. Silencioso y tranquilo, frunció los labios en una mueca. Golpeó con suavidad la madera hueca y, una vez más, no recibió respuesta alguna. Hastiado y con muy poca paciencia, abrió la puerta— y sonrió. Era algo evidente que Sora ya se había hecho un nuevo 'amigo'; sin embargo…

Se acercó hacia el rostro de Roxas, quién debería estar durmiendo, dado que todo su rostro se ocultaba en el pecho de Sora, Riku nunca pudo obtener una certeza. Ese chico tenía un aire taciturno y etéreo— ambas cosas hacían dudar que obtuviera cierto hilo de confianza y sí mal no recordaba, Axel solía tener el mismo aire. ¿Vampiros? Con poca falta de tacto, alzó la encía del muchacho fijándose en los dientes, hasta que sintió movilidad en su labio superior y los ojos clavados en los suyos.

-Hn- murmuró Riku, aún sin romper la distancia ni distanciar la mirada. Agradecía que Sora tuviera un dormir tan profundo- ¿Eres un vampiro?- preguntó sin titubear, sin dar muchas vueltas— directo al punto y frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Lo notaste, eh?- el vampiro sonrió un poco, mirando el rostro del castaño dormir pacíficamente y murmurar ciertas incoherencias.

Riku suspiró, era algo evidente que frente a él había alguien interesado en su mejor amigo. Frunció el entrecejo, otra vez, y haciendo uso de su estatura jaló a Roxas del cuello de la camisa que traía puesta— por supuesto, el muchacho sólo lo veía con esa expresión muerta en los ojos y eso… solo logró alivianar el apretón.

-Tengamos un momento Riku-Roxas antes que Sora despierte.

-

Roxas se mantuvo en el lugar hasta dónde había seguido a Riku. Completamente inerte y expectante, a pesar de tener una idea de que planeaba decirle. Se acomodó en la mesa mientras veía de reojo que el mejor amigo de Sora se acomodaba en la silla y pensaba en lo próximo que iba a decir— seguramente. Sin embargo, después de un momento de silencio y el constante escrutinio de Riku en su persona, Roxas resultó ser el que comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-Es simple y no lo voy a repetir- se levantó de manera nerviosa y se acercó un poco a él- Un colmillo que encuentre en donde tiene que estar y yo me aseguraré de tu pasaje a otro mundo.

-No hace falta que lo digas, no tengo malas intenciones con Sora—

-Te creo, no dudo de tu intenciones sino de cuanto resistas- exhaló hondamente- Axel había dicho lo mismo y casi no puede cumplir su palabra.

No podía ser el mismo Axel… ¿verdad? Roxas ahora parecía interesado en la conversación, a pesar que Riku ya estaba haciendo un ademán de irse.

-¿Axel?

-Aa… el amigo de Leon; o debería decir cómplice. De cualquier manera ese no fue mi asunto en ese entonces y no es este el tuyo—

-A…a- titubeó tenía ganas de saber lo que le había ocurrido a quien era su mejor amigo, pero con la poca colaboración de Riku, era imposible preguntar más allá de la barrera que él había puesto.

Axel… hacía tiempo. No, años que no sabía de él. Roxas se quedó en el lugar viendo la espalda de Riku salir por la puerta de la cocina.

-

Riku salió al patio— aún recordaba a Axel— debía ser un tipo de broma. Sonrió de lado con un deje de furia. Oh, sí… Riku recordaba a Axel; demasiado bien como para estar cómodo con el asunto. Miró el cielo distraídamente mientras se acomodaba el cabello. El vampiro, literalmente, se había esfumado cuando había tratado de succionar su sangre. La pregunta era: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Leon no hubiese llegado? Por supuesto, Riku tenía la suficiente auto-confianza en sí mismo, estatura y fuerza para defenderse por su cuenta. Sin embargo, no había nada que pudiera hacer con alguien vivió medio siglo— y más.

Suspiró cansado, Sora estaba en su misma situación ahora— en las manos de un vampiro— igual que él cuando tuvo quince años. Seriamente, ¿quién iba a creer que alguna vez que él se había enamorado? Incluso él mismo no se adaptaba a la idea, pero, Axel siempre fue un estúpido. Puede recordar la primera vez que lo obligó a besarlo, o la tarde de abril en que su relación se hizo pública porque el muy idiota lo había llevado de la mano— a la fuerza— desparramándolo por todo el centro comercial. Tsk, Axel siempre fue un estúpido, pero— siempre que lo recordaba, tenían recuerdos que lo hacían sonreír.

Suspiró, maldiciendo por lo bajo— Axel, seguía siendo alguien importante. Aunque, él ya se había movido y esperaba poder llegar a sentir lo mismo por Kairi— o más.

--

_-Eres estúpido, aléjate- Riku golpeó al pelirrojo en el rostro, había usurpado su casa, su ventana, hasta debajo de la cama lo había encontrado- ¿Eres masoquista, o algo así?_

_-Aww, no te avergüences, terminarás conmigo de todas formas ¿lo memorizas?- se golpeó la cabeza, mirando que el chico sólo se delimitaba a negar con suaves movimientos de cuello— sí, cuello, porque hasta ahora, Axel no había podido apartar su mirada él. _

_-Olvídate, cómprate una vida, o haz algo nuevo con la ya—_

_-Awe, el pequeño-Riku está asustado. No me hagas reír- terminó con la voz aburrida y haciendo movimiento de mano, en los años en que había conocido al adolescente-engreído había aprendido algo: sólo se puede sacar algo de él cuando se trataba de competencia. Por muy ridículo que sonara el pedir una cita de ese modo. _

_-No tengo miedo de ti- carcajeó ahogadamente, sin perder su 'gracia'— porque Riku tenía una y una muy alevosa- Tendría miedo de cangrejo antes. _

_-Entonces, chico-con-gracia, deberías llevarlo a la práctica- esta vez, Axel sabía que había ganado, un poco estúpidamente, pero lo había hecho. El mocoso estaría en sus manos en poco tiempo— claro, no pensaba en él como en una cena, era el mejor-amigo de su sobrino-adoptivo, por supuesto que no lo cenaría. El tenía mucho control con el instinto. _

_-Bien, te demostraré que puedo contigo, Axel. De todos modos, no tengo nada más que hacer- bien, manteniendo su gracia, Riku le había dado a entender claramente que: era un sí y que si las cosas salían mal, su rostro no se iba a reconocer ni en una estampa. _

_-Veremos ¿lo memorizas?_

…

_El cuatro de abril, Axel ya sentía algo más que atracción por el niño— claro que, Riku ya no era un niño de mejillas rosadas y estatura baja— claro que no, era más alto, con el cabello por debajo de los hombros y esa actitud de imbécil que ya era habitual. A pesar de eso, era algo muy humano; ser débil ante la tentación y cubrirlo con la actitud soy-el-niño-me-llevo-el-mundo-por-delante. Qué gracioso, que el peor defecto del chiquillo sea su atractivo más grande. No obstante, también estaba preparado para el Leon serio, preocupado y que estaba a un paso de lanzarle un sermón del que dudaba no dormirse. _

_-¿Me entendiste, Axel? Ni Sora, ni Riku tienen derecho a pasar por eso- el chico de cabello rojizo revoleó los ojos. Bueno, al menos iba a evitar que Leon terminara diciendo lo mismo de todos los días— claro, desde que el mocoso y él era oficialmente una pareja. _

_-Leon, seriamente, ya hablamos del tema y estoy seguro que no voy a hacerle nada… de eso- suspiró- No te preocupes ¿lo memorizas? _

_El castaño suspiró, ya rendido y en tratar de recuperar algo de confianza con él. _

_-Bien, confío en ti. _

_(…)_

_En septiembre, Axel podía rendir cuenta que ya estaba llegando a su límite— en el momento en que los besos se salieron de control entre ellos y el olor de la piel sana y humana, había acaparado cierto punto de su esencia, que era pura y exclusivamente de Riku. Nunca había tenido en cuenta que él pudiera ser dominante, así como tampoco que tuviera que bajarlo de su dominio. Estaba seguro que el chiquillo era virgen. La sangre de sus venas, que corría y latía no le mentía— y, por mucho que se empeñara, Axel estaba directamente decidido en arrebatar esa pureza primero… el egocentrismo parecía contagioso. _

_No fue hasta que estuvo dentro de él que… comprendió hasta que punto lo estaba seduciendo la necesidad. Axel estaba teniendo una guerra entre sus demonios internos y tratando de llenar la necesidad del que estaba debajo de su cuerpo— alguien a quien supuestamente amaba. Sin embargo, mientras las gotas perladas le daban cierto toque llamativo al rostro de Riku, giró el cuello y él… sólo clavó sus ojos en esa zona—el color de sus ojos verdosos, se perdía en un tono lleno de rojo escarlata y sus colmillos se dejaban ver a través del grosor de sus labios. _

_Estaba transpirado, jadeando y, aún así, el espasmo que sintió cuando el cuerpo de su pareja lo llenaba de vibraciones, Axel salió de él, sin cuidado y tirando su cuerpo por la ventana— sin vestirse siquiera. Oh Dios, había estado tan cerca de arrebatarle la vida y darle ésta que tenía. Una vida sin alma, ni mucho menos corazón. _

_Fue ese día en que nadie más volvió a saber de él. _

--

Sora se masajeó la cabeza— la primavera y diversas estaciones habían pasado completamente rápido. Ahora, avecinándose la navidad, estaba rindiendo finales. El castaño tenía ganas de llorar, álgebra no era su fuerte, tampoco una debilidad extrema— pero le estaba trayendo demasiados problemas. Empezó a jugar con la lapicera, golpeando la madera de la mesa, mientras veía completamente abstraído los números que estaban anotados en diversas hojas blancas.

Riku no estaba— con la escusa de 'los víveres de navidad' se había esfumado— y Roxas recién salía del cuarto completamente oscuro cuando la noche se comenzaba a notar. Pensando en Roxas, Sora se dio cuenta que había pasado más de medio año en que él vivía con ellos, medio año en que eran pareja y medio año que había resultado algo extraño, pues sus hábitos y demás habían vuelto a ser lo mismo que cuando era niño. Por supuesto, habían tenido citas, sí, esas donde todo parece color rosa— hasta que uno comete una torpeza en el final.

El castaño sonrió ante ello, el perro que tenían como mascota, salía a las cuatro de la mañana— ellos se habían comenzado a tomar la responsabilidad sobre él. Las cosas habían cambiado y ya no había más lo que pudiera denominarse una vida normal. Por supuesto, él se había encargado de 'alimentar' al vampiro— se sonrojó al recordar la última vez; nunca había pensado en Roxas de esa manera, pero… la última vez que había tomado su sangre, había sentido contener un gemido con mucha suerte— las hormonas siempre resultaban el peor enemigo.

El castaño siempre había tenido completo auto-control sobre el tema y el vampiro nunca había insinuado algo de ello. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá no lo encontraba lo suficientemente atractivo, o quizá no lo veía para llegar a esa instancia en la relación. A pesar de ya tener casi medio año de noviazgo— algunas cosas no era necesario preguntarlas— y más de medio año de conocerse. ¿Tal vez los vampiros no sentían deseo? A este punto álgebra fue dejada en un segundo plano.

-¿Problemas, Sora?- el castaño sintió resbalarse su codo y golpear su barbilla contra la mesa- ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Dios, Rox… ¡Me asustaste! No te aparezcas así de la nada- gruñó, tratando de apaciguar sus anteriores pensamientos, podía sentirse completamente avergonzado— y que instantáneamente la sangre se le drenara para acaparar todo su rostro.

-No sé si debería preguntar en qué estabas pensando, antes que llegara- Roxas se sentó a su lado- Pero, puedo ayudarte en álgebra.

-¡¿En serio?!- el castaño sonrió- Al final de tantos siglos vivo, puedo pensar que algo productivo ocupa tu cerebro, Roxas- provocó, mirando una sonrisa que— nunca había visto. Aún cuando convivían, con el tiempo, el vampiro había recuperado ciertos matices que antes de conocerlo no tenía.

-Haha, muy gracioso, por cierto… ¿Cuándo es el examen?

El rostro de Sora se distorsionó un poco. ¿Acaso era el único de los dos que tenían pensamientos… uhn, incómodos? El vampiro no parecía tener ni siquiera indicios de— de eso. Suspiró mientras ocultaba sus manos debajo de la mesa. Claro, para que Roxas haya salido, significaba que la noche estaba acercándose— aunque eso no era precisamente lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Sora, Sora… ¿estas bien?- preguntó, sacando al chico de su aislamiento temporal. El castaño negó con la cabeza, mientras que trataba de decir algo coherente.

-S—í, sólo estaba pensando en algo- hizo una mueca y continuó jugando con la punta de la birome, golpeándola, hasta que la punta filosa de la misma abrió una pequeña herida en su dedo índice— Sora no la notó hasta que Roxas se acercó y sus dedos fríos hicieron contraste con su piel cálida- ¿Qué haces?

-Déjame.

Podría haber sido un instante— simples segundos. Pero los orbes de Sora se quedaron ensimismados en la forma en la que el vampiro abstraía con su lengua los pequeños rastros de sangre; lamiendo el extremo de su dedo, cerrando sus ojos y escurriendo sus colmillos por la piel del mismo. Obviamente la estimulación fue suficiente para él— quien, con la escusa de '¡Voy al baño!' se apartó completamente— rojo y sudoroso— de Roxas y se encerró en el cuarto. Eso había estado demasiado cerca de llegar a otro extremo.

Supuestamente iba a concentrarse en álgebra.

Con frustración, miró de recelo la erección que chocaba contra la tela firme de sus jeans. Por supuesto que el castaño sólo pensaba en darse una ducha fría y pensar en cosas frías también. Nunca, nunca, en sus años de vida había pasado por esto— Sora tenía la misma forma de resolver los problemas de ese tipo: agua fría y pensar en otra cosa. Suspiró frustrado mientras se desvestía— esperando que la tina se completara con agua. Sin embargo, al deshacerse de sus pantalones y empezar a desabrochar los botones de la camisa, dos manos frías— y de tacto ya conocido— se deslizaron en el inicio de su pecho desnudo.

Sora suspiró hondamente.

-¡Roxas! N—no es lo que—

-No te preocupes, Sora- el vampiro deslizó su mano por su estómago, provocando que parte de su piel se erizara y le habló al oído-… Puedo ayudar con eso también…

-…- no pudo decir nada, la vergüenza estaba llegando a su límite. Bajó la cabeza, antes de que el vampiro lo tomara de los hombros, lo virara y expusiera sus labios a un carnal beso.

No había romanticismo, tampoco parsimonias que su ansiedad no pudiera controlar— entreabrió la boca mientras sintió el interior de la misma era invadida en prematura. El sabor de su propia sangre se mezclaba en el beso, mientras se moldeaba a los deseos del mismo, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del vampiro y sus dedos en sus cabellos.

-Hn…- jadeó en cuanto los dedos de Roxas encontraron el camino hacia sus erectos pezones, pellizcándolos y rodeándolos. Sora nunca había recibido ese tratamiento en su cuerpo; cada parte de su abdomen y pecho dónde el vampiro tocara— rozara— traía sonidos que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

La piel de su cuello era ensalivada por los colmillos del mismo, sólo rozando y marcando un camino por la planicie del mismo, el castaño se encorvó y junto sus caderas, en un brusco movimiento, con las de Roxas— sintiendo, de esa forma, la misma necesidad que él tenía. Sora gimió ahogadamente, igual que el vampiro. Con brutalidad, supo que a Roxas se le acababa la tolerancia, chocando su espalda contra los azulejos, piel y piel se encontraron al juntar los cuerpos.

-R—oxas- gimió, mientras la mano del vampiro llegaba a su erección, cubierta por la simple tela del bóxer, proporcionándole un ligero roce, antes de concentrarse en otra cosa. El castaño gruñó.

-Paciencia es una virtud, Sora…- continuó mordiendo ligeramente, ahora, su pecho. Curvando su lengua en los pezones ya torturados.

-Sólo… a—púrate- exigió, oyó la sonrisa y que su miembro era acaparado desde el extremo, para estar completamente en la palma del vampiro, otro jadeo dejó sus labios. Apretando su cuerpo más al frío, manejando el movimientos de sus caderas al vaivén que la mano de Roxas aplicaba.

-Mm, lo pensaré…- sonrió una vez más antes de subir su rostro y volverlo a besar con la misma intensidad— mientras sentía como sus bóxer se deslizaban por sus muslos, el castaño se encorvó una vez más— podía sentir la misma intensidad del momento llegar a quemar su cuerpo, aunque fuese uno frío el que lo contraste.

El cerebro de Sora se cerró completamente cuando los labios del vampiro aprisionaron su miembro, atrayéndolo y engulléndolo completamente. Abrió los ojos, al ser sorprendido en su área más sensible y no pudo evitar mirar como la punta de la lengua se deslizaba en el extremo, para luego entrarlo completamente en su boca. Después de unos bruscos movimientos, el castaño sintió un calor en su abdomen y como el mismo se contraía cada vez que la intensidad subía— el aire llenó sus pulmones antes de dejar que el nombre de Roxas abandonara sus labios— jadeante y agotado, el vampiro lo miró— con necesidad, cierto amor y… algo que no pudo definir.

-Si… quieres- respiró- detenerte, éste es el momento… Sora.

Aún tratando de tomar su aliento, Sora abrió sus piernas, deslizándose— con Roxas a cuestas— hasta el suelo.

-No quiero— detenerme, pero ¿qué se siente… ir todo el camino?- preguntó, un poco inseguro. Él estaba seguro en cuanto a sus sentimientos y sabía también que Roxas le correspondía, aunque nunca lo hubiesen dicho en voz alta. Pero llegar a estas instancias, estaba nervioso— no tenía experiencia.

-Mm, no sé explicarte, pero… puede ser algo bueno, depende como te sientas.

El castaño no dijo nada, clavó sus ojos nerviosos en los del vampiro y lo beso con cuidado— tal vez no era necesario decirlo en voz alta después de todo. Roxas pareció entenderlo, ya que terminó con la poca vestimenta que ocupaba su cuerpo— siendo mirado por un Sora completamente abstraído. Tomó un poco de la explosión del castaño en sus dedos e introdujo un dígito en el interior de Sora; quien se abrió más de piernas por instinto. No se sentía bien, ni mal, sólo era raro. El vampiro llenó de besos su cuello mientras lo estrechaba, buscando el punto exacto en el pudiera sentir el placer.

Agregó otro y Sora dio un respingo, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

-Tal vez duela un poco- advirtió mientras lo ensanchaba cada vez un poco más, el castaño asintió con la cabeza, aferrándose a sus hombros y escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Roxas. Aún seguía un poco cohibido. Cuando un tercer dígito entró en él, el castaño intentó retener las lágrimas y el dolor, sin embargo sus caderas comenzaron a relajarse y a amoldarse a los movimientos, el vampiro retiró los dedos, haciendo que Sora gimiera ante la pérdida— su miembro parecía responder ante ello, una vez más.

-E—stoy listo…- murmuró con una voz de hilo, mientras era recostado en el suelo y el vampiro chocaba sus labios con los suyos una vez más— posicionándose encima de él y colocando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Una ultima sonrisa y Sora sintió como la piel de su entrada cedía. Mordió con fuerza el hombro que ocultaba su rostro, sintiendo su interior desgarrarse y que el último paso era dado. Roxas se quedo quieto, hasta que el castaño se hubiera habituado a que estuviera en su interior.

-Voy— a moverme- avisó antes de que Sora asintiera.

Fue con cuidado despacio, pero una vez comenzaba a disminuir el dolor— la impaciencia de Sora le obligó a él mismo llevar el ritmo. Roxas parpadeó antes de darse cuenta quien llevaba los movimientos— nunca había tenido en cuenta que Sora pudiera tener una actitud dominante. Sin embargo, el vampiro ya comenzaba a perderse en olores— aunque quisiera evitarlo— el hecho de que Sora sea virgen había dejado rastros de sangre que ahora facilitaban la penetración y lograban que perdiera poco a poco los sentidos. Dulce, podía oler la sangre dulce, a pesar de que él le estaba arrebatando la virginidad.

-¡Ahh, m,ás rápido!- el castaño se aferró de los hombros, sintiendo como una parte en el interior era rozada varias veces por la erección del vampiro, haciendo que se perdiera en su propio placer.

Mientras las embestidas se alzaban y Roxas sujetaba las caderas del castaño entre sus dos manos, comenzaban a sentir la necesidad de clavar los colmillos en el cuello expuesto y desnudo de Sora. Se relamió los labios y la punta de los mismos tocaron y se estaban hundiendo en el cuello— el castaño obtuvo su orgasmo, sacudiendo su cuerpo en espasmos que distrajeron a Roxas de su cuello. Se separó de esa zona y una última embestida lo llevó a su propia cúspide.

-Genial…- fue lo que pudo decir antes de que los estragos de la primera vez surtieran efecto dejándolo completamente dormido.

--

_Leon miró en cada rincón del bosque que ambos solían frecuentar— cuando sus padres estaban con vida y él ya era un vampiro— pero Axel no estaba en ningún lado; temía la posibilidad que haya mordido a Riku. A diferencia de él— que si mordía a alguien la convertía en un androide (por decirlo de alguna manera)— Axel podía convertir al humano que quisiera en vampiro. Él sabía que, si algo de eso sucedía, Riku nunca lo hablaría con alguien. El bosque trajo una ventisca agradable, otoñal y fría a la vez. _

_Y muchos recuerdos de Cloud. Suspiró mientras trataba de alejarlos, sin embargo, la voz en su oído, le obligó a hacer lo contrario. _

_-Él se fue- Strife se dejó ver tras el amplio abrigo que colgaba de sus hombros y cabeza- No vas a encontrarlo en ningún lugar, Leon. _

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? Tal ve este—_

_-No, el olor no está- cortó, esta vez acercándose a él, de manera mas precisa y, haciendo lo que muchas veces se había imaginado— y para Leon significaba lo mismo, aunque haya pasado tiempo— el castaño nunca se había olvidado de él- Quiero que regreses. Ahora._

_-No puedo, tengo que ocuparme de—_

_-Creo que yo podría hacerlo, no es gran problema de todos modos. _

_Riku salió del árbol dónde había estado esperando el momento más apropiado para hacerle entender que lo había seguido— claro que no estaba buscando a Axel. Negó con la cabeza mientras veía a dos vampiros frente a él y con años de relación. ¿Gracioso, huh? El hermano del mejor-amigo era un vampiro, Sora no estaba enterado de ello y él, recién era consciente de que, en pleno siglo XXI, existían._

_-Entonces, eres un vampiro también- Leon lo miró y Cloud se colocó sus anteojos oscuros en los ojos. Entonces, el castaño tenía razón, algo de lo que había pasado involucraba a Riku. _

_-Aa. No le digas a Sora- pidió, o exigió, no pudo definir bien el tono al decirlo. Cloud sólo se mantenía al margen de la discusión— tampoco lo habían llamado para formar parte de ella- ¿A qué te refieres con también, Riku?_

_-Axel- respondió fríamente. Sin tampoco encontrar muchas palabras para describirlo. _

_Leon se quedó un momento en silencio. Sora ya cumplía los dieciséis y era evidente que él, a partir de ese momento, podía ser una traba en su vida— aunque el castaño no se diera por aludido— los hábitos nocturnos, la facultad a la que Leon tenía planes que asistiera— todo. Tomo un hondo suspiro antes de dejar que la persona más valiosa que tenía se fuera por otro camino. _

_Sin embargo, Leon buscó algo de apoyo en Cloud, en los ojos del mismo. El vampiro le sonrió— muy pequeñamente— y asintió con la cabeza, murmurando: 'Es tu elección'_

_Antes de que la medianoche llegara, Leon suspiró, mordiendo su labio, sabiendo que pedirle a Riku. _

--

Puede decir que era por lo que había esperado toda su vida: ser correspondido por él, que su respiración chocara en su espalda, o nuca, y que lo viera al despertar. Roxas se curvó en la pared, aferrándose al cuerpo de Sora con necesidad— aunque éste estuviera aún dormido. No puede explicar lo que había sentido en el momento en que el castaño y él habían hecho un paso importante y sabía lo que Sora sentía por él.

Mordió su labio, cerrando sus ojos. No era completamente lo que quería— Dios, había— casi le… Cubrió su frente con su brazo, cierto que había sido una etapa de su vida en la que Sora había logrado que sonriera, en la que había logrado que no cargara con el hecho de ser quien era. Pero, Roxas ya no puede más. La próxima vez podría arrebatarle la vida. Se apartó, dejando que las pestañas cayeran a media instancia. Si pudiera lograr que una lágrima se produjera de sus lagrimales muertos, esta abría caído y deslizado por su rostro.

El puede afirmar que ama a Sora— a pesar de no decirlo en voz alta; cree que ya lo ha demostrado este medio año— y cuando el castaño aún era pequeño. Pero el amor no basta. No basta para mantener a Sora con vida. Lo más hiriente era el pensar que la causa de su propia desgracia era él— alguien que supuestamente sentía de esa forma. Marluxia tenía razón, Sora lo odiaría si le quitaba ese brillo propio de él. Se levantó con el gesto taciturno en su rostro. Ya sabía que hacer, mientras que el primer rayo de sol se extendía en el horizonte, el vampiro besó la frente cálida de Sora, murmurándole algo que no había dicho en meses: 'Te amo, Sora… ojala puedas seguir con tu vida' y salió de la casa, caminando hacia dónde el sol estaba en su auge.

Gracioso, el sol podía hacer sentir tantas cosas a las personas, pero para él…

--

Tanteó el espacio derecho de la cama, completamente adormilado, buscando a Roxas… pero, al abrir medianamente sus ojos, Sora no encontró a nadie allí. Frunció el entrecejo, levantando las frazadas y descubriéndose vestido. Los sucesos de la madrugada le trajeron el color rojizo a sus mejillas; podría ser un poco embarazoso verlo en estos momentos— así que optó por bajar a desayunar. Mientras bajaba no oyó nada, como si no hubiera vida en la casa. Algo no estaba bien, las cosas no estaban donde tendrían que estar.

Sacó la botella de jugo y mientras la bebía su corazón latió un poco más de lo normal. Es que, se había acostumbrado a despertar y ver la cabellera opaca— conservando un poco del dorado— y una sonrisa débil, pero cálida. Hoy… todo era distinto. Por instinto, o quizá sensación, se dirigió hasta el cuarto dónde Roxas solía estar cuando el sol se asomaba.

-¿Rox?- llamó con voz tranquila, adentrándose un poco más- ¿Roxas?- insistió. ¿Dónde estaba? No convencido con el resultado de la primera opción, Sora buscó en el resto de la casa, en el resto—

Algo seguía sin estar donde debería. ¿El sueño? Hace unos instantes había tenido la sensación de haber sido besado en la frente por—

-Demonios.

Sora se descubrió saliendo del edificio, en ropa para dormir y calzado cómodo. ¿Dónde buscar? ¿Adónde Roxas frecuentaba cuando no estaba en su casa?

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre, Sora? Estas—

-¡Riku, gracias a algo que estas aquí!- el castaño lo interrumpió abruptamente, subiendo con velocidad al automóvil- ¡Roxas! Se fue de casa, con el sol— explicó atropelladamente, ignorando la expresión de dolor que surcó el rostro de Riku.

-¿Sabes dónde puede estar?- fue la pregunta tranquila que formuló mientras veía a Sora negar con la cabeza. Parecía verse él, unos años antes. Suspiró- No te preocupes, lo encontraremos, creo que sé por dónde empezar.

El castaño no dijo nada, sólo busco algo en su mejor-amigo, quizá cierta tranquilidad que sólo Riku podía ofrecerle.

--

Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba del sol en su plenitud— cierto que Roxas no tenía muchos recuerdos de él, cuando era niño y ser vampiro fue lo próximo que conoció. Sin embargo podía asegurar con confianza ciega que antes le agradaba, ya que su cuerpo parecía querer recordar cierta vida que él creía perdida. Tocó las rocas, el lugar dónde había cuidado a Sora de pequeño, hasta que Leon pudiera encontrar algún camino seguro de dónde guiar al castaño— una sonrisa se formuló en sus labios mientras los rayos del sol comenzaban ya, después de una hora, a resecar su piel muerta.

Cierto que no podía acercarse al castaño, mucho menos despedirse. Dios, dolía tanto. El agujero quería crecer más y arrasarlo todo, aún cuando todavía no era el momento. En su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de cuando conoció a Axel— quien le había salvado la vida cuando estaba a punto de perderla, cuando conoció a Cloud— quién le había enseñado a sobrevivir por su cuenta y Sora, su último recuerdo. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en las rocas, de alguna forma— a pesar de lo que quemaba su piel— se sentía más tranquilo consigo mismo y, de alguna forma, también más feliz. Como si todo fuese…

Siempre existía una segunda vida. A pesar en que su cuerpo no hubiera alma, la vida era como las flores, siempre vuelven a nacer— quizá Sora y él puedan nacer bajo la misma estrella, en ese mismo cielo. Se encogió de hombros, mientras sonreía— no podía evitarlo: no mataría más personas, podría ver el sol siempre, mantendría a Sora bien, con su forma radiante de ser. Podría estar en paz consigo mismo. Si tendría que optar por ser un vampiro, o un humano, sería un humano. Siempre había renegado de ser lo que era, si el castaño no hubiese aparecido en su vida.

-¡Roxas! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! Vayamos a casa antes de— Roxas deshizo el fuerte agarre que Sora le había propiciado al momento de llegar. El castaño pestañó sin comprender nada- ¿Rox?

-Lo siento, Sora- en ningún momento miró a sus ojos, pero sí oyó que se sentaba a su lado, respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué— me estas queriendo decir?- habló el castaño una vez más- Sabes… q-que pasará si te quedas, Roxas- se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Q—uieres dejar todo?

-Aa. Lo siento- se disculpó una vez más, como si la primera no hubiese sido escuchada. Había distintos pensamientos y sentimientos entre ellos- Sabes que casi te—

-Lo sé, pero no lo hiciste. Sólo empecemos de vuelta, sí fue por mi culpa—puedo alejarme, pero no hagas—

-¿Puedes ver el sol, Sora? ¿Crees en otra vida?- interrumpió clavando sus ojos en los del castaño, sin dejar de sonreír- Quiero creer en lo segundo— aunque sea muy diferente que la de ahora.

-Sólo dime una cosa y… no voy a insistir- respiró una vez mas- ¿Por qué?

-Porque no quiero lastimar a más personas— porque nunca me gustó ser quien soy y porque no quiero lastimarte.

El castaño se quedó callado, mordiendo su labio en un vano intento de soportar quemarle los lagrimales— Roxas sonrió una vez más, retirando con suavidad la lágrima entre sus dedos, para luego tomar la mano de Sora entre la suya y enlazar los dedos.

-No te sientas mal, no es tu culpa- miró hacia el cielo, apretando fuertemente la mano que sostenía- Sólo quédate conmigo, hasta que—

-Imbécil, no tienes—que pedirlo.

Fueron las horas las que pasaron con el silencio rodeándolos— el único contacto eran sus manos. Sólo aferradas— quizá una con más fuerza que la otra. Roxas podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar ante el dolor que le producía el hecho de que el sol quemara su piel, hasta hacerla envejecer de a poco— produciendo hendiduras entre capas— aún siente la mano de Sora, apretando con más fuerza que en un principio.

El castaño no se atrevió a mirarlo, sólo se concentraba en el horizonte, en contener lágrimas de frustración y dolor. Nunca había esperado esto. Nunca había pensado en que Roxas quizá no era feliz siendo quién era. Antes de que pudiera decir, o sentir algo más, el viento trajo cenizas de un cuerpo que ya había fallecido hace tiempo, su mano ya no sentía tacto— el frío al que se había acostumbrado. Aún con la mano en la misma postura, Sora renegaba el hecho de mirar a su costado y no ver a nadie— renegaba del hecho que el vampiro ya no estaría.

Puede sentir las lágrimas quemar ya demasiado y hace un esfuerzo más, hasta que siente la mano de su mejor amigo tocar su hombro.

-Riku… ¿crees—que, q-ue pueda llorar ahora?- todo el mundo que se caía se podía ver a través de sus pupilas— antes inmensas en alegría, ahora sólo buscando contención.

-Aa.

-

-

-

Leon se quedó mirando desde arriba del risco. Nunca había pensado en que Sora pasaría por lo mismo que él. Aún así no reniega sus acciones. Al momento de hacer un movimiento de acercarse a su hermano, Cloud lo detiene ubicando una mano en su hombro y negando con la cabeza. Cierto, Sora necesita ahora pasar el momento, procesar, aceptar y luego quizá seguir adelante.

Cloud sonrió con pena, mientras ambos observaban otra flor que se había marchitado en el tiempo.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas finales: **Espero que no haya decepcionado a nadie el final ;; -lo cambié varias veces- Espero que pueda volver a leerlos en otro fanfic, aunque por ahora ya estoy trabajando en uno de DNAngel y si me agrego más... me da miedo no terminarlos.

Gracias, otra vez y muchos besos!


End file.
